Love & War
by bourbonandbloodbags
Summary: Damon Salvatore, an ex-marine, and Elena Gilbert, the Mystic Grill owner, are both broken from past relationships. When Damon moves to Mystic Falls and meets Elena, he instantly feels a connection. Will they fix each other? Or just shatter each other beyond repair? After all they do say all is fair in Love and War. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: HI! So this is my first fanfiction. I know it isn't perfect, I know there are some mistakes, but hey! What are you gonna do? I just want to thank two people, who are seriously incredible; Emma and Rita! I love them to death, and they are also writing fics. Checks them out on tumblr; damon-whore and delenianflames! Okay, I hope you like it! Please review!(: also if I get any terminology wrong, feel free to correct me! alright here is my first ever fanfic, **_Love & War_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I just obsess over it. I only own my writing.**

LOVE & WAR

**DAMON POV**

This is it. This is the day I've been waiting for. I get to go home. To New York. To Stefan. To Katherine. _Katherine._ God, I've missed her. I take the photo of her and Stefan out of my camouflaged, tan helmet. It is worn out from touching it and keeping it in my helmet for five years. This photograph has come with me into war, and somehow it's managing to leave with me too. _War._ War has changed me, my soul, and my life. The Marines have always been my dream. I never thought I'd be able to become one. After 13 weeks of Marine Corps Training and five years of serving in Afghanistan, I'm a marine. Well technically I've been a marine since I was deployed, but that was a label. Now it is in my blood. My soul is a marine, my heart is a marine, my body is a marine, and I, Damon Giuseppe Salvatore, am a marine. And today, I'm finally going home.

Home is where the heart is. New York isn't my home. My heart is in New York, but not_ with_ New York. Katherine is where my heart is. Kat is my everything. She is my friend, my lover, my partner in crime, and my fiancé. Yes, the big f-word. I've been with Kat since I was 18. We met at Duke, but that's a different story. I proposed when we were 20. I also decided to drop out of college and join the marines that year. Kat was supportive but I knew she didn't want me to leave her. She knew I could die, and many times in Afghanistan I thought I had.

I was 21 when I got shipped out. I was excited and terrified. I had said goodbye to my family, or what was left of it, and flew to Nevada where I would eventually fly to where ever they needed me. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

_ "SALVATORE, DAMON" screamed the big sergeant. Mikaelson was his name I think. He had an icy look to him, a cold smile, and hard brown eyes to match his shaved brunette locks. But in his eyes I could see the pain they hid. The death he has seen. He wasn't friendly in anyway, and I immediately did not like him. He was the kind of person who wouldn't bullshit you, which I respected. He would tell you the truth no matter how bad, but there was something about him that set me off._

_ "SIR YES, SIR." I yelled back with equal vigor. On the inside I was slightly terrified. But on the outside my face was stone hard. I had taught myself how to be emotionless and determined. No one could read me. No one knew what my eyes had seen. No one knew my pain, they purely saw a chiseled jaw, prominent cheekbones, a mess of black hair that had been some-what shaven into a 'buzzcut', and a pair of captivating baby-blues. I am attractive. I know that._

_ "TROOP 1864, KABUL, AFGHANISTAN." His eyes held a pity. I knew why. Kabul was horrid. They only sent the best. The fact that this is my first tour said something about me. I was good at my job, that was a given. But Kabul for my first tour? I wasn't sure I was ready, but my sergeant thought I was, which was confirmation enough. I could do this. This is in my blood. War is my natural habitat. No, I wasn't some crazy war hawk that wanted to kill anything with a heartbeat that wasn't our ally. I didn't go to bars, get drunk, and start a fight so I could be the shit out of some guy. I am very protective. My troop was my new family. I hadn't even met them yet, but I was immediately over-protective of them. I already knew I would give my life to save theirs, even if I hate them. I knew they would do the same for me too, if they were a true marine._

_ "SIR YES, SIR" I stepped down from the platform we were on and went to my assigned plane. I sat down next to a guy about my age. I saw he was troop 1864 and I asked him his name._

_ "Mikaelson, Niklaus. Call me Klaus. What's yours?" he asked. He had a light British accent similar to the sergeant. Wait wasn't the sergeant a Mikaelson? I was brought back to reality when I looked at him. He had slightly curly, short, thick, blonde-ish hair, and enticing green eyes. His boyish smile topped off his looks, and I thought 'I might actually like this guy'. I could tell Klaus was tough. Much tougher than the other Mikaelson. That's why I knew I would like him. He was exactly like me. It was like we were both made to survive training, become a marine, and win this damn war. Oh god, maybe I'm not cut out for war as much as I thought I was. I sounded like a 17 year old girl describing her crush._

_ "Salvatore, Damon. Mikaelson? Like Sergeant Mikaelson?" _

_ "Ahh, so you've met my brother, Kol. Younger than me, but has a higher rank, that son of a bitch." At first I couldn't tell if he was joking, or had pent up anger towards his little brother. His voice was stern and cold but his British accent warmed it. I looked to him to see the true meaning of his words. That was one of my talents, besides being protective I can read people like a book. These people could have the Great Wall of China built up around their emotions, and I could figure them out as if their instructions were printed on their forehead. When I looked into his eyes I saw a mixture of love, light heartedness, joking, and admiration towards Kol. This guy was really the same person as me. We were both big brothers and extremely proud of what our younger siblings have come to be. _

_ We carried on the light conversation and told stories from training camp, until we landed in Wardak. By the time we had landed I felt as if I'd known him since the seventh grade. Hell, if someone so how we were laughing and acting on the plane they would have suspected we have known each other before, and were putting thumbtacks on the teacher's chair in elementary school. I had never felt so at ease with someone, that is except for my best friend from college, Ric. From there we were put into trucks and driven two and a half hours to Kabul. Rather the outskirts of Kabul, where U.S. Troop 1864 Base Camp was set up. Everyone filed out of their trucks. We went to our bunks. I set up my stuff underneath Klaus. Being the immature 12 year old boy he truly is, he called top bunk. Also in the process of running to make sure he got top bunk he ran over about fifteen people. He scaled the latter and belly flopped onto the mattress. You could see dust particles exploding, and flying into the air from the impact. You could also hear the springs in the mattress screaming from at least a mile away. We didn't start patrol till dawn, and it was nearing one in the morning, so everyone in the bunker exchanged unspoken goodnights, and flopped onto the mattresses. No one laid on their mattress with as much flair as Klaus though. When I finally fell into a light slumber, I was already dreaming about Katherine and Stefan. _

_ We all awoke that morning when we heard the shrill screaming of the clock above the entrance to the bunker. We dressed, and stood at the foot of the bed awaiting the orders from our superior._

* * *

That was basically how every day went for the next five years. Throw in a few raids, and shootings and you have my life. But now I'm going home. I'm currently on the plane, and surprise, surprise Klaus is next to me. He is from New York too, we actually live relatively close to each other. I can't wait to get to New York and kiss Kat.

* * *

I'm getting off the airplane. I'm walking through the terminal. I don't even bother looking for my baggage. I just look for a mess of brown curls, and hair that has so much gel it's illegal in 57 countries. I see them. I see _her_. I really am a 17 year old girl. This is so cliché but I take off running towards them. My boots a slapping against the cool tile, I'm pushing through crowds, I finally reach her. I hug her, pick her up, spin her around, and capture her lips in a scorching kiss. I pour all of my love into it. But the kiss is exactly that. MY love, it's like she is dead on the inside. She kisses me back but I don't feel the usual sparks I get with Katherine. I know something is wrong. I don't dwell on the fact, but when we break apart I tangle our fingers together and drag her to Klaus. Then I know something is off, she's not wearing her engagement ring. I quickly introduce Klaus and Kat, and while they are talking I pull my brother into a hug, he's stiff and rigid though. Okay what is wrong with them? I give Klaus a hug, and he walks off to find his sister Rebekah, after telling me we will keep in touch. We walk to the car in silence after we found my bag. The drive to Kat and I's apartment is short. We walk in and it's like the entire place has changed. I take a seat on the couch and Kat and Stefan sit on the couch opposite of me. That's not the weird part, they are oddly close to each other. Like their thighs are touching. What the hell? I capture Kat's eyes and I see something. I see betrayal, guilt, and sadness. As if a giant hammer hit me over the head I finally put two and two together. It all fit together. No engagement ring on, they were both anxious, and they were unusually close together. Katherine cheated on me.

With my own brother.

_ My own flesh and blood_.

"No. This isn't happening" I say exasperated.

"Damon-"Katherine says my name like it's a plea. I always knew Kat and Stefan had a connection but I never thought either of them would betray me like this. Especially when I was in another country fighting. I could have died! I could have been killed, but I would have been completely oblivious to the fact that I had a slut as a fiancé and a backstabber as a brother.

"NO KATHERINE. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR ENGAGEMENT RING, HUH? YOU KNOW I CAN READ YOU BOTH LIKE A BOOK. YOU FUCKING SLUT."

"DAMON." Stefan yells, and stands in front of Katherine as if I was going to go after her. "Damon-"he says in a softer tone. "You don't know anything yet. Just let _us_ explain."

"US?! LAST TIME I CHECKED, WHEN IT CAME TO YOU AND KATHERINE, THERE NEVER WAS AN 'US'. AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN. I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY CLEAR WHAT IS GOING ON. YOU ARE A FUCKING BACKSTABBING BROTHER WHO SLEPT WITH MY SLUT OF AN _EX_-FIANCE. AND YOU." I shove Stefan out of the way so I can look at her in the eye. "ARE A SKANK. YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN THE PIGEON SHIT IN THE STREET. YOU CHEATED ON ME WHILE I WAS AT WAR. I COULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING KILLED. BUT NO THAT DIDN'T MATTER. AS LONG AS YOU HAD ONE OF THE SALVATORES TO KEEP YOUR MONEY FLOW GOING AND SATISFY YOUR NEEDS YOU DIDN'T GIVE A FUCK, BECAUSE IN YOUR MIND YOU ARE ABOVE EVERYONE ELSE. LITTLE MISS PERFECT. YOU ARE A FUCKING GOLD-DIGGING WHORE."

"I LOVE HIM OKAY? IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Katherine screamed back.

"FUNNY. LAST I REMEMBERED YOU LOVED ME. YOU CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH TWO PEOPLE KAT. IT'S NOT FAIR." I screamed at her with all the hatred I felt. I knew Katherine could be mean and vindictive but this was a whole new level. "YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OUT OF _MY_ APARTMENT, AND BOTH OF YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE EITHER OF YOU AGAIN." I meant those words. I never wanted to see either of them. As of right now, I was never engaged and I am an only child. The names Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Peirce mean absolutely nothing to me. I grab my phone, and dial a number that I knew well.

"Ric? It's Damon. I need a favor."

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

_ I was in the car with my aunt Jenna and uncle Ric. We pulled up to my families bar, The Mystic Grill. I ran inside, and hopped over the bar. _

_ "Hi daddy" I told my father while giving him a kiss on the cheek. I pull back and smile at him. He returns my smile, but his is even bigger. I love my dad more than anything. He's my best friend. I look at his kind face, he has lines at the corners of his eyes from his ever-present smile, his hair is thinning and has flecks of gray mixed within his chocolate hair, and his eyes are warm brown and inviting. There is nothing not to like about him._

_ "Hi princess, happy birthday." He replies. Oh yeah, today is my twenty-second birthday. "What are your plans for today?" he asks. I know he's trying to look out for me, and I respect that._

"_Well, at twelve Caroline and Bonnie are taking me out for my birthday lunch, then we are going shopping. After that we are all going to Caroline's to get ready to go out dancing" I love going dancing with our little group of friends. Which consisted of me, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet, Elijah Smith (that's my boyfriend), Tyler Lockwood (Caroline's boyfriend), and Jeremy Gilbert (Bonnie's boyfriend and my impossibly annoying, yet tolerable little brother)._

_ "Okay, well don't go too crazy."_

_ "I'll put advil and a glass of water on your nightstand." My mom tells me with a wink as she comes backing from waiting a table. That is one of the many reasons I love my parents. They trust me to do the right things, and don't constantly badger me about staying out to late and blah blah blah. They let me indulge and go out every once in a while._

_ "Thanks mom." I kiss her on the cheek also. Just then my phone beeps._

** Care-Bear: are you ready yet? We are outside the Grill! P.S be prepared to try on everything that is skin tight when we get to the mall! Xoxo**

_ "Gotta go, Care and Bon are outside! Bye mom and dad! Bye Ric, bye Jenna! Love you guys!" I shout to my family._

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

_ "Daddy?" I ask into my phone. I have tears streaming down my face. My eyes are big and puffy, and I'm sitting outside of a club._

_ "Lennie, what's wrong?" he asks, I can practically see the concerned look on his face through the phone. I take a second to sniffle and clear my throat. My tears have stopped for a moment, and despites the five tequila shots I had, and 3 beers I'm completely sober. _

_ "Me and 'Lijah broke up-"my voice cracks. I love Elijah. I thought he was it for me. We had been together for two years. All of my friends were jealous of me. Elijah was the perfect boyfriend. He was such a gentleman, he would pull out my chair when we went to eat, open the door for me, and buy me flowers for no apparent reason. He never cheated, heck he barely paid attention to women that tried to talk to him. He was smoking hot too. He had high cheekbones, soft brown hair that you just want to run your hands through, and alluring brown eyes. Oh my, his eyes were gorgeous. They were sweet amber. Every time I looked into his eyes I fell in love with him even more. But tonight his eyes changed._

_ I had been quite tipsy when Elijah went to the bathroom, and left me with Caroline and Tyler. I wanted to dance so I dragged them to where Bonnie and Jeremy were attacking each other's mouths and practically molesting each other on the dance floor, yeah they were both definitely drunk. Some random guy came up behind me. I tried to shove him off, but then Elijah came back out. He was drunk and got the wrong idea. He punched the guy. He then grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the club. He had been gripping my wrist so hard bruises were already forming. He finally let go and started screaming at me, calling me a glorified whore, ungrateful wench, and any other name he could think of. I had never seen him like this. He got mad sometimes but he always got over it. Elijah was always very level headed, calm, and kind. I don't even think he knew how to hold a grudge. I looked into his eyes, but they weren't the usual soothing brown. His eyes held no love, no warmth, and no admiration like they usually did. They were just dead. They were black lumps of coal on fire with rage. His mouth was set into a horrible snarl. Then he did something I would never have guessed he would even THINK about doing._

_ He slapped me._

_ As soon as his palm hit my cheek with a deafening crack I felt the spread of pain. I lifted my hand to my cheek and touched the now red, hot, and stinging area. My tears that had been threating to spill over released like flood gates. Wet and warm streams of my tears poured down my face. I didn't even bothering wiping them away because if I did they would just be replaced with new ones. I looked into his eyes and saw regret and guilt. He ran to his car and sped out of the parking lot. I knew that was bad because he was hammered. He was so drunk that he would probably have a hangover for at least a month. I couldn't blame him for getting so drunk. We were celebrating! It was my birthday and our two year anniversary! I didn't think about him drunk driving too much, I just wanted to get home. I just texted Caroline and Bonnie saying we got into a fight and we were leaving early. Then I called up my parents._

_ "Sweetie I'm sorry. Where are you? Mom and I will come get you." I described the location of the club to my dad. He told me they would be here in about ten minutes. I decided to start walking up the road so that if I saw their car I could just hop in and we could go home. I know, not the smartest idea. It was around 12:30 a.m. and I was slightly drunk, walking around alone. But I did not want to go back into the club. My headache was already forming. Also, its Mystic falls, nothing bad ever happens here._

_ I had been walking for around 10 minutes yet I still hadn't seen my parent's car. Which was strange because they should have been here. I was nearing up to old wicker bridge when I finally saw their car. The only thing was it wasn't on the road. It was sinking in the river. I didn't even take the time to react, I grabbed my phone and called 911. _

_ When the paramedics showed up, I knew it was too late. I had gone on to the bridge and jumped in. When I jumped in my ankle and wrist twisted from hitting the side of the bridge and I couldn't swim. I reached the shore and waited. I took in the sight of the bridge. The side rails were shattered. I also noticed something I didn't see before. There was another car on the bridge. But it wasn't just any car, I knew that car._

_ It was Elijah's._

_ Elijah was responsible for this. I was just about to run over to his car when the paramedics showed up. They had a tow truck that pulled the car out of the river with them. They assessed my ankle and wrist and made sure I didn't have any major injuries from my jump. I asked them about Elijah and they said from what they could tell he had been the cause of the accident. He had been the cause of the accident, and was currently in a coma. And as for my parents, they didn't suffer. They both were dead on impact._

* * *

I bolted upright from my dream. A whimper escaped my lips as I sat up in my bed. A single tear escaped the corner of my eye. That dream had been a weekly occurrence for two years. Except it wasn't a dream. A little under two years ago, that dream was reality. It was the night of my birthday. I saw it all happen. In fact I still have the scar of the nail that sliced the side of my ribcage when I jumped off the bridge. I also have a hole in my heart where my parents used to be. I got out of bed and noticed my shirt sticking to my torso from sweating. I ripped it off and jumped into the shower, on the coldest setting.

I hopped out of the shower, dried off, and wrapped a towel around my body. Putting my ipod on the iHome and turning up the volume I started to blow dry my hair and put a coat of mascara on. I danced my way to my closet pulled on a white lace bra and matching underwear. I took out some denim shorts that hit right below my butt, but hey! My bar, my dress code, and these make my legs look incredible. I put on a tight black v-neck, grabbed my 'Mystic Grill' apron, my keys pulling on my converse as I walked out the door. I pulled up to the grill and saw Ric's car.

"Hey Ric, why are you here so early?" I asked as I walked behind the bar to start inventory and restock. Usually Ric didn't wake up till three in the afternoon so he being at the grill for seven was quite the shock.

"Well, my best friend from college is moving to town today, but im up because Amanda wanted waffles before she went to school" Ahh, yes. Amanda Saltzman, Ric and Jenna's five year old bundle of energy and sass they call a daughter. I love the girl to death, don't get me wrong, but she is a handful. Ric and Jenna got married when they were both twenty. Everyone said it wouldn't last because they were so young but here they are now, 10 years later, with a kid, and still madly in love.

"How is Mandy? And who is this best friend of yours? Why is a 30 year old guy moving to Mystic Falls?"

"Mandy is currently going through her 'glitter phase' where she needs everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, to sparkle in the sun. I blame Edward Cullen. And 1) my best friend, or as Mandy would say, my BFFLAEA (best friend for life and ever after) is Damon Salvatore. And 2) he just got back from Afghanistan, wanted a change of scenery. And finally 3) he isn't 30 he is 26."

"Oh 26! Ric you're dating a younger man!" I tell him with a lavish wink. He just laughs at me, gives me a you-wild-kids-are-too-funny smile and continues to wipe down tables without another word. After that he went to help his 'boyfriend' unpack and left me, Caroline, Jeremy, and Shane (our cook) to run the restaurant. I was tending the bar, Caroline was waitressing, and Jeremy was our bus-boy.

* * *

The day went on rather smoothly, a pretty normal Friday. A few messed up orders, a few spilled drinks, but no huge complications. It actually was a rather good day. That is until _he _walked in. I was at the opposite end of the bar, taking inventory, because I hadn't finished it this morning, when someone sat down. On instinct and without even looking up I asked him what he wanted to drink.

"Bourbon." The man replied in a voice that had girl's panties dropping. It sounded like velvet. I could tell he was rather young just by his voice.

I grabbed a tumbler from the shelf behind me and poured him a glass. When I looked up I was mesmerized by the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen.

* * *

** AN: did you like it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Also if you want you can check out my tumblr (bourbonandbloodbags) See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shot Down

**AN: Okay. You guys are the best! 13 reviews, 35, follows, and some favorites might not seem like a lot to you guys, butttt it means the world to me. Every time I got an email saying I had a new review or a new follower I got the stupidest grin on my face. Also, I want to update this story twice a week on Fridays and Tuesdays. Obviously today is not Tuesday. I couldn't upload tomorrow for two reasons; its my first day of school, and my laptop charger broke. Im currently on my sisters laptop and this is the only time I would get a computer. I only had a few chapters emailed to myself so updates might not be quite on schedule just yet. I also don't know if I will be able to update on Friday, but I guess we will wait and see. Alright I love you all, and I hope you like the second chapter!**

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

* * *

I walked into what seemed to be the only bar in town.

I spent my day unpacking and I was exhausted. For the first half of the day Ric helped me get situated, but then he had to go pick up his daughter from school. He did invite me to Sunday dinner though.

I immediately took a liking to the bar. It was warm and home-y. there was also one other reason I immediately liked the bar. One brunette, long legged reason. She was at the other end of the bar taking inventory of the various bottles of alcohol on the wall. I could only see her back but oh my. She had brunette hair that cascaded down her spine in perfect natural waves, and kissed her waist. She was dressed in extremely short denim shorts, black worn out converse, and a tight black shirt. Her legs went on for miles. They were perfectly tanned. Her denim clad butt was to die for. This girl had curves to die for. Then to think it couldn't get any better, she spoke.

Her voice was melodious. "What's your poison?" she asked. She didn't even turn around, and on instinct I asked for bourbon. She grabbed the tumbler and set it on the counter behind her. Then she opened a cabinet underneath the wall of liquor. She bent over and if I wasn't turned on before, I sure as hell was now. I stifled a groan and she soon came back to standing position. When she turned around to face me, her hair whipped around her shoulder. As if the moment was in slow motion, my breath caught in my throat. This town might not be that bad after all.

She was gorgeous. No, she was _perfect_. I did not use that word often. But I was at a loss for words, when it came to this chick. Her lips. Her lips were just begging to be kissed. Her nose was adorable. Her eyes were the best part. Imagine if you took the world's finest chocolate, melted it down, and added honey, those were her eyes, and she had the longest, lushest eyelashes I have ever seen. They were almost indescribable. They made you want to tell your deepest, darkest secrets. But, like me, she had her walls up. I moved down from her face, and ugh. Her breasts were perfect. Seriously, was there anything wrong with this girl?

I was brought back to reality when she set the glass in front of me. It was three quarters the way full with amber liquid. I met her gaze, and heard her quick intake of breath. I put on my signature smirk.

"Thanks," I said, and I pulled out my credit card. I put it on the bar.

"You don't have to pay till you're done drinking." She replied once she snapped out of her trance.

"I know, but I intend to get pretty shit faced tonight, and I doubt I'll remember to pay. Also, if I need to be picked up, call Alaric Saltzman please." I replied. Oh god, did I sound too cocky? Wait, when did I start to care what people thought of me?

"You know Ric, too? Wait, are you-?"

"Damon Salvatore. I just moved back to town."

"I'm Elena Gilbert." She gave a small smile, and turned around to the cash register. Elena. In that moment I decided that if I ever had kids I would name all of the Elena. Even if it was a boy, his name would be Elena. Her name rolled off my tongue, and it fit her perfectly.

"Wait," I said, "I want one more thing." I told her, getting a mischievous idea.

"Sure, what is it?" she looked over her shoulder at me.

"I want you to have a shot with me. Or will your boss get mad?"

"Actually, 1) I own the bar. 2) All employees are allowed 1 shot a day, for stress, but 3) I don't want to have my shot with you."

"Ouch. You wound me." I say, laying a hand over my heart. My voice was dripping with sarcasm, though it actually stung a little. I know it's been a while since I was single, but I don't think I have ever been shot down. No pun intended. "Why won't you have a shot with me?" I actually want to know, but I also don't want to stop talking to her.

"Well, I know guys like you. You come in here surveying the crowd. Looking at your options. You're obviously a single guy looking for a one night stand, no attachments. The only problem is no one in my bar looks like a clean get away. See here look." She jumps over the bar, and slides into the stool next to me. And when I say she jumped over the bar I mean she literally jumped up, and slid over the bar, like this was fucking Coyote Ugly. Once she's situated rather close to me she speaks in a low voice so only I can hear her. "See the girl in that booth." I see her. She has hair every color of the rainbow, with a spiky choker necklace. She's wearing all black too. "She never grew out of her high school Goth phase, and if you bring her home, she'll be sacrificing you to Satan before you can even take your pants off. Then there's the girl playing pool." I see that girl too. She's sitting on the edge of the pool table with two other guys standing in front of her. She's obviously trying too hard. She has an impossibly short skirt on, and if she bent over, you would see her cheap Wal*Mart thong. Your classic, clichéd, town slut. "She is such a whore you will probably get an STD by just looking at her for too long. You see no one in the restaurant is interesting enough for you. But then there's me. A classic bartender. Obviously working late tonight. And you're probably assuming I don't have plans. So you think 'hey she's not too bad, let's put a couple shots in her, and bring her home'. But if you know anything about me, is that I don't roll with the 'fuck'em and leave'em guys'." Wow. She just summed up my entire plan for the night.

"What if I told you I wasn't a one night stand kind of guy?" I asked her, purely to keep the conversation moving.

"Then I'd call bullshit." She replies without even batting an eye. She quickly gets up and hops over the bar just like before. Damn. She then walks over to another customer that just sat down.

"Fine. But will you please have a shot with me so my ego isn't completely deflated by your bluntness?"

"Will it get you to shut up?" she asks me. Fuck. I have met my match. If this was some sort of romantic comedy chick flick movie, I would be marrying this girl at the end. I look up at her, and catch her eye. She gets a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Oh god this can't be good.

"Alright, but we are doing a classic tequila shot, with salt and limes." She tells me.

"Deal." I reply a millisecond later.

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

I don't know why I agreed to it. But I wanted revenge on this guy. And it had been a long-ish day so why the hell not. I quickly grabbed the tequila, two shot glasses, salt, and two lime wedges. I set the items down in front of him, and walked around the bar to sit next to him. Once I was seated, I poured the shots and picked up my lime. "Tilt your head back" I told him. Oh yes, I was gonna play hard to get with this guy. And boy, was it going to be fun. He happily obliged, and I placed the lime on his lips. I sprinkled salt on the back of my hand, licked it off, threw back my shot, and now it was time or the fun part. I put my hand around the back of his neck, drew his face toward me until we were an inch apart. My breath fanned across his perfectly chiseled features. My tongue darted out to wet my bottom lip. Then I closed this distance between us, and grabbed the lime with my teeth. I pulled away before he could kiss me. I ate my lime, and put what was left of the rind into my now empty shot glass.

I could tell Damon was struggling for air. I put on my own smirk, got up, and walked back to be behind the bar.

"Wait I didn't get to do my shot!" he tells me, finally breathing normal.

"You can put the salt on the back of your hand, eat the lime, then leave because the bar is closing, and I'm going home to have a John Hughes marathon."

"Can I join you?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We've already been over this." I say trying to hide my smile.

Once I got everyone out of the bar, including Damon, and cleaned up. I went home. I actually didn't watch my movies having been too tired. As soon as my head hit the pillows I fell asleep, only for my dreams to be haunted by a certain blue eyed man.

* * *

I woke up to an (as of today) six year old jumping on me. "LENA LENA LENA" the little girl screamed. I quickly put a smile on my face and looked at her. She was gorgeous. She had sandy hair like her dad, and green eyes from her mother. With a button nose, and a mouth that was constantly curved into a smile, little Amanda Saltzman was the perfect representation of what it means to be a kid.

"MANDY, MANDY, MANDY!" I screamed back with equal enthusiasm.

"Do you know what day it is Lenny?" she asked me. Ahh, yes. It was June 21st. Exactly six years ago Jenna gave birth to this miracle.

"OHH I know! Today is Saturday!" I told her. I decided I would joke with her and pretend I forgot today was her birthday. Though I immediately regretted that decision because her smile faltered almost a second after I said it. To make her smile again, I started tickling her. I grabbed her little body, and pulled her up so she was sitting on my lap with her back against my chest. I reached across to my bed side table, opened the top drawer and pulled out a small box. It was wrapped in rose colored wrapping paper, and a cream colored ribbon wrapped around that. "Happy Birthday, baby girl." I said with a soft smile. Her eyes lit up when she saw the present. Amanda, being the perfectionist she is, carefully untied the ribbon.

"Lena, can you tie the ribbon into my hair?" she asked with a huge grin on her face. I pulled back her thick hair and put it in a ponytail. I took the ribbon from her small hands and tied it into a bow around her ponytail.

"All done," I told her, "now finish opening your present!"

She started tear the paper, and once it was all off she held the black velvet jewelry box in her tiny hands. She looked at me, as if to ask for permission to open the box. I gave her a nod and a look of encouragement. She opened to the box and gasped at what was inside. It was the necklace that matched mine. Actually that necklace was mine, but now I wear my mother's (the one that matches it). The necklace was a gold, heart shaped, locket. She smiled up at me.

"Lenny this is the most gorgeous necklace ever! It's mine?" she asked me in awe.

"Yup! Look I t matches mine." I said, pointing to the locket on my neck.

"We are twins! I have to go show mommy!" she said hurriedly scurrying to get out of my bed.

"Wait, Mandy can you go wake up Jeremy, while I get dressed?" her smile grew even bigger as she ran to Jer's room. As I walked over to my closet I could hear her screaming Jeremy's name. Laughing to myself I pulled out some white shorts, a pink tank-top, and some flip-flops. Pulling on my clothes, I walked into my bathroom. I washed my face, and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. Putting on some blush, a coat of lipgloss, and a quick swipe of mascara, I started done the stairs. I almost fell when Mandy zipped pass me to her mom. Once I got into the living room I saw Ric sitting in an arm chair, and Jenna and Mandy on the loveseat.

"Mommy! Look what Lena gave me!" Mandy said climbing onto her mother's lap, proudly holding the locket in front of Jenna's face. Jenna immediately recognized the piece of jewelry and her lips turned into a sad smile. She looked at me with understanding eyes, and I gave a small smile back.

"Amanda, it's gorgeous. Go ask daddy to put it on. I have to talk to Elena in the kitchen." She said a little louder so I could hear. I walked to the kitchen and Jenna followed. She pulled me into a tight hug. "Elena, you didn't have to give her your locket." Jenna told me.

"I know, but I wanted to." I said. "Come on lets go back into the living room. We should be leaving for Mandy's Birthday Breakfast pretty soon."

"About that…" she said almost unsure of how I would feel about what she was going to tell me. "This year it's not just us. Ric invited his best friend to breakfast."

Fuck. I was going to be spending the day with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**AN**:**i know. i suck. sorry for the short chapter. i stink at writing when delena first meets. ALSO: i have a few things to answer;**

**1) damon may seem ooc. but he will be a little more in-character later. i just wanted to show how he gets mad, tmakes a rash decision, and acts like it never happened.**

**2) i actually have most of this story already written, but half of it is on my other laptop. im hoping to get a new charger soon! **

**okay i hope you guys werent too disappointed. love you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fuck, Kill Marry

CHAPTER THREE

DAMONS POV

I woke up to a call from Ric.

"Hey man what's up?" I spoke into my phone. I was still half asleep. I looked to my alarm clock on my bedside table, it read 7:30 a.m.

"Hey, Jenna wanted me to call you and invite you to breakfast at the grill. Its Amanda's birthday, and I thought you might be bored today. You don't have to come if you don't want to though." He said. Amanda Saltzman, which I had the pleasure of meeting yesterday, is by far the coolest kid I've ever met. She was wild, funny, and she definitely spoke her mind. Around an hour after I met her she was already calling me Uncle Damon.

"God, you are so whipped." I said light heartedly. I had met Jenna a few times before I left for Afghanistan, and I loved her. She was perfect for Ric. "Yeah, I'll come Ric. One question though, what should I get the little devil?"

"You don't have to get her anything, but if you really want her to love you, bring her a ton of candy. Though you might get in trouble with Jenna on that one. By the way, my niece and nephew are coming too."

"No, problem."

"Sounds good, I'll see you at 9 at the grill." He told me before hanging up.

I decided I couldn't go back to bad so I got into the shower. All night I had been tossing and turning from my dreams. And who just happened to be the star of those dreams? One, Elena Gilbert. I was also secretly hoping I would see her again today at the grill. Once I was out of the shower, I reached for my red towel and tied it around my hips. Sauntering into my closet I picked out a pair of dark jeans, a dark grey, tight fitting v-neck, and put on my black biker boots. I grabbed the keys to my Camaro and left. I stopped at the local drugstore to get Amanda a gift.

* * *

By the time I got her gift it was just about nine, so I headed to the Grill. Ric's car was in the parking lot, along with a cherry red Dodge Charger. I pulled open the doors to see it was completely empty, save for Ric and his family. That wasn't the shocking part. She was sitting next to Jenna, with Amanda on her lap. She had a tight pink tank-top on, and skimpy white shorts that made her legs look even tanner. Her hair was tied back, away from her face in a high ponytail. She was laughing and looked angelic. At that moment Ric looked up at me.

"Damon! Come on over! I'll introduce you to everyone!" Then she looked up. Her smile faltered for a second, but she fixed it and put on an even bigger smile. I walked over to the table and smiled politely at everyone. "Alright so obviously you know Jenna, and our birthday girl!" Just then he was interrupted by a very giddy eight year old. Amanda climbed off of Elena's lap and ran to me.

"Uncle Damon! You came!" she said. I bent down and she immediately threw her arms around me. Shocked at the sign of affection I took a second to come to my senses and return the hug. I picked her up and placed her on my hip.

"Of course I came! How is my favorite six year old?" I asked her giving her a genuine smile.

"Great! Look what Laney got me!" she exclaimed pointing to a beautiful, gold, heart necklace.

"Wow, it's so pretty! I replied while placing her back on the ground. She ran back over to her mother.

"Speaking of Lena," Ric spoke up, "that is my niece, Elena Gilbert," he said pointing to the brunette beauty, then he pointed to the younger boy next to her, "and that is her younger brother Jeremy. Elena owns the Grill, and we always open it up later so we can have the place to ourselves" Ahh, so that's why the place is so empty. I smiled at Little Gilbert and Big Sister. Jeremy gave me a nod and Elena gave me a polite smile. I took the seat in between Little Gilbert and Ric, so I was across from Elena.

Breakfast was actually quite enjoyable. Elena and I were constantly having friendly banter and joking. The original awkward tension only lasted about five minutes before we were acting as if we had known each other for years. She asked about Afghanistan, and I gave her the watered down version. I asked her about the Grill and she told me she inherited it after her parents passed away. The small talk continued throughout breakfast. I actually got along with Little Gilbert pretty well too. The only thing that confused me was the look Jenna kept giving me every time I was talking to Elena. Hmmm…

Around 11 Elena, Jenna, Ric, and Jeremy needed to open the Grill. I dismissed myself and went home to finish unpacking. I also had a call to make.

* * *

"Hey Klaus!" I said into speaker.

"Damon! Hey man, do you want to meet up and get some coffee or something?"

"Actually, I don't live in New York anymore. I moved back to my home town. That's what I was calling you about. You know how you said you always wanted to leave New York and go somewhere quiet?"

"Yeah! Wait…"

"How would you like to come live with me in the very quaint town of Mystic Falls, Virginia?"

"Well, Rebekah is moving back to England for a modelling job, Kol is still in the Marines, and I'm always up for an adventure. So I say, 'What the Hell. Sure'!"

* * *

ELENAS POV

Wow. I actually had a great time at breakfast. Turns out me and Damon get along really well. I actually am starting to like him as a friend! But now I have to open the Grill. Caroline walked in, followed by Tyler. Caroline and Tyler used to date, but they decided they were better off as friends and broke up. But they are still really good friends.

"Hey Care, Hey Ty!" I said to them as I was wiping off tables to get them ready for customers.

Tyler walked over to me, took my rag, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Len."

Just then Amanda busted through the doors of the kitchen and ran over to Tyler. She was obviously on a sugar high from all of the candy Damon gave her. "Hi Uncle Ty!" she screamed running over to Tyler and jumping into his arms. Tyler caught her and squeezed her. "Hey munchkin, Happy Birthday!" Then Ric came out from the back door.

"Hey Ty, can you come help me unload the delivery truck?"

"Sure!" Tyler yelled back, as he was putting down Amanda. Once they were out of the back door I turned to the six year old that was clinging to my leg.

"Hey, why don't you go find Auntie Care? I think she has a surprise for you!" I told her giving her a huge grin. She ran off looking for Caroline.

* * *

It was a slow day, so I spent most of my time sitting at the bar with Caroline.

"So I heard Ric's friend came back to town…" Okay obviously Care had been talking to Jenna.

"Yeah, his name is Damon Salvatore, and he's actually pretty cool. He came to Amanda's family breakfast the morning."

"Tell me more! How old is he? What does he look like? Is he cute? Do you like him?"

"He is 26, he has the most gorgeous blue eyes, and a perfect body. He is definitely more than cute, he is practically a Greek god. The only thing is he knows he is hot, and his ego barely fit through the door. He's absolutely hilarious so it compensates for his arrogant-ness. And I only like him as a friend." I reply, hoping I answered all of her questions and didn't sound too desperate.

"Just as a friend? That's the biggest load of bullshit I've heard all week. Girl! You are obviously crushing on him! You better make a move on that, because he sounds like one fine piece of ass!"

"Care," I say dropping my friendly tone in favor of a more serious one, "you know I haven't had a relationship since…" she puts her arm around me and holds me for a second.

"I know sweetie, I know." She gives me a sad smile, "but maybe this Damon guy could be the game changer! What if he is the one actually worth taking a risk for? Haven't you ever heard of carpe diem? Seize the day. Take a risk. For fucks sake, yolo! Actually forget I ever said yolo. But you get the idea! Laney-bear, he could be the one. You can't just let him walk right by you. This is the first guy you've liked since he-who-shall-not-be-named!" no, not Voldemort. That was our name for Elijah.

"Fine. I will carpe diem. I will act on my instincts. But my instincts are telling me to be his friend. Not to jump into a relation-SHIT!"

"What?!" Caroline asked frantically looking around the bar.

"That's him!" I said looking at the dark figure coming towards us. I instantly smiled at him. "How can I help you, sir?" I asked him using a formal tone.

"Ahh, yes Madame, I have come to beg for your help!" He said using the same faux-formal tone.

"What can I help you with good sir?" Obviously sensing we wanted privacy, Caroline slipped out of her bar stool to go talk to Tyler and Jeremy.

"You see, there is a problem with my mobile telephone device!"

"And what seems to be the problem?" I asked him.

"It doesn't have your number!" he said smirking. I absentmindedly burst out laughing. Ugh! I should have known it was some sort of horrible pick-up line! This was Damon after all.

"Sorry, I don't give out my number to random strangers. For all I know you could be a serial killer." I smiled up at him. Maybe Caroline was right! It was so easy to talk to him, and joke around with him. It was so much fun, too.

"Well, I promise you I'm not a serial killer or a rapist. I'm just a very normal, hot guy who wants your number!" he told me all the while he was wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry but can you step back a few feet, your ego is sucking up all the air and I'm having trouble breathing."

"Ha Ha, very funny. Now can I please have your number?" he started pouting giving me puppy dog lips. How can I resist that face?

"Fine. Give me your phone." I took his phone, added my number, then I moved to stand in front of him. I opened up the camera and snapped a picture of us for my contact photo. I handed him back the phone. "All done!"

He then proceeded to take my hand a kiss the back of it. "Thank You, milady." I couldn't help but laugh as he walked out of the bar. Fuck. Care really was right. I like this guy.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

DAMONS POV

The last week has been amazing. I've been spending a lot of time at the Grill hanging out with Elena. I even went out for drinks with Little Gilbert, Tyler, and Matt. I was really astonished how fast I got accepted to Elena's group of friends. I was also amazed that I liked them back. I usually font get o. with too many people, but I truly liked all of them.

KLAUS IS COMING TODAY. FUCK YEAH. I sound like a 16 year old boy. BUT I DON'T FUCKING CARE BECAUSE MY BEST FRIEND IS COMING TO LIVE WITH ME! At around 10 at night I hear a noise. SHIT WAS THAT THE DOOR BELL? I run down the steps, almost tripping and falling. I open the door and Klaus attacks me. God I missed this guy.

"Alright, mate. I'm fucking exhausted, starving, and I want to get drunk."

I get a great idea. "I know just the place!" I tell him. We are soon enough pulling up to the Grill. I'm even happier because I see Elena's car.

* * *

We walk into the bar, and I see that it's practically dead inside. Only Caroline and Elena are in the bar. Elena is sitting on the counter of the bar with Caroline. They seem to have their iPod plugged in because they are dancing to music. They both turn around. Elena gets a huge smile on her face when she sees me, and Caroline's eyes dart to Klaus. I can tell out of the corner of my Klaus is looking at Caroline also. I can already tell their going to end up together.

"SALVATORE! Who's your friend?" Caroline asked me, not even attempting to be subtle.

Before I got a chance to answer Klaus spoke up. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson, and you are?" While Caroline and Klaus were talking I moved over to hop up on the bar next to Elena.

"What's up sweet thang?" I ask her with a broad smile on my face.

"Nothing, I sent everyone home for the day. Care and I were thinking about closing early and getting drunk. Would you care to join us?"

"Depends if we can raid the kitchen and put some food together…" I tell her.

"Sure, why not!" Elena and I's friendship is seriously the best things that's happened since I met Klaus. I've only known the girl a week but we have been hanging out almost every day. "Alright, Klaus, I'm Elena, I own the bar. Also I'm thinking shots?" Just then Caroline walked to the front door, turned off the light-up open sign, and locked the door. Elena turned up the music and got out the salt, limes, shot glasses, and tequila. Woah. I'm getting an odd sense of déjà vu. Caroline turned the music up and 'We Are Never Getting Back Together' by Taylor Swift came on. Of course the girls started singing.

"Ohh ohh oh. We called it off again last nigh

But this time I'm telling you,

We are never ever ever getting back together."

I walked over to the iHome and switched it. A Bon Jovi song came on. Just then Caroline and Elena looked at each other and literally squealed. Elena quickly poured a shot, threw it back, and climbed up onto the counter. Caroline repeated her actions and climbed up with her. They started dancing and singing along.

"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART,

AND YOU'RE TO BLAME,

DARLIN' YOU GIVE LOOOVE A BAD NAME"

Caroline jumped off of the bar and grabbed Klaus's hand. She dragged him to one of the nearby tables and they both climbed up. Elena looked at me with a blinding smile on her face. She bent down, grabbed my arm and pulled me up with her. She grabbed the two bottles of tequila that were by our feet.

"Care, catch!" she yelled before tossing one of the bottles to the blonde. Caroline caught it by the neck, unscrewed the cap, and took a swig. I took the bottle Elena was holding and did the same.

"I've never seen you like this!" I exclaim to Elena. "What changed?"

"Actually we do this once a month, as a de-stresser. Tyler, Bonnie, Matt, and Jer should be showing up any minute now. Just then Tyler and Jeremy walked in, each holding a bottle of bourbon. "Jer! And Ty, I see you raided your dad's alcohol stash! Guys, this is obviously Damon and that is Klaus. Wait Damon, how do you know Klaus?" she asked, turning to me.

"We were in the Marines together, and now he lives with me." I say. Then Bonnie and Matt walked in. "Now it's a party!" I exclaim.

* * *

ELENAS POV

I'm so ready to get drunk. I'm sitting on the bar and I'm surrounded by the most important people in my life, and Klaus. My group of friends always felt incomplete. Like we were missing something. Now with Damon, and even Klaus it feels like everything is right in the world. This past week has been incredible. Everyone loves Damon, and we all get along amazingly. I don't think I've been this happy since before my parents died. I'm snapped out of my trance by Caroline suggesting we play 'Kill, Fuck, Marry'. I know it's such a stupid game, but when you're drunk it's so much more fun. The guys put together to tables and we all sit down. I'm in between Damon and Tyler. Caroline is across from me with Klaus and Bonnie on each side. Matt and Jeremy sit on the ends. I put a shot glass in front of everyone, placed the two bottles of tequila in the middle, and some limes. Caroline speaks up first.

"I choose…Lena! Alright, let's see… Chace Crawford, Damon, and Zac Efron." Of course she puts in Damon. But I'll get my revenge on her.

"Hmm… Kill: Damon, sorry babe" I say to him, "Fuck: Zac, Marry: Chace,"

"Elena, I am hurt that you would choose Zac's body over mine. I mean he look at my six pack!" He then lifted up his shirt and everyone burst out laughing.

"Whatever. Alright this one is for you Care, Klaus, Channing Tatum, and Josh Hutcherson."

"Well, Kill: Josh, Fuck: Klaus, Marry: Channing." She turns to Klaus and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Again we burst out laughing. After a few more rounds of that game we have finished one bottle of tequila and switched to 'would you rather'. Its Damon's turn to answer and Jeremy came up with the question.

"Alright I got one! Would you rather be poor but good looking or rich but ugly?"

"Well I'm already rich, and if you haven't noticed I'm also extremely hot" he answers, wiggling his eyebrows. "Elena, would you rather kiss me or Klaus?"

"Well if I kissed Klaus I think Care would claw my eyes out, so you." A smile at him. Then Jeremy being the incredibly annoying dumbass he is, started chanting 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!', soon enough everyone joined in. Damon looked at me, his eyes sparkling. In my head I just said 'Fuck It.'. I tilted my head up and kissed him. It was electric. I didn't even notice everyone cheering. I could only feel. I felt how perfect my lips fit with his. We slowly pulled away and smiled at each other. I knew he felt the sparks too. Maybe I should give this relationship thing a chance. We carried on the game. Around 1 a.m. we all went home. Caroline and Bonnie were spending the night. Well, Caroline was going to be with me and Bonnie was with Jeremy. Me and Caroline flopped onto the mattress and we both immediately fell asleep. And once again, my dreams were filled with Damon.

AN: YAY. I updated! I only have one more chapter saved on my email though:( im actually updating on my phone, which I had no idea I could do. my computer is still broken:( and I can't write, even though I have my strongest muse ever right now. Can I just tell you guys something right now; there is a new hot kid at my school omg. also I got a thousand views. I actually started crying I seriously love every single one of you.


	4. Chapter 4: Date Night

**AN: SO IM TRYING TO POST THIS REALLY FAST BECAUSE I LEAVE IN LIKE FIVE MINUTES. alrighty, this was originally two short chapters, but i really dont like either of them so im posting it as one big long chapter. I PROMISE THIS ISNT AN ALL FLUFF STORY. wait for next chapter;) also im posting this in celebration; literally a half an hour after i posted chapter three my mom came home with a laptop charger! okay so here are the chapter(s).**

**DAMONS POV**

I woke up with a major hangover. Wait? When did I even drink last night? Rubbing my temples as if it could cure my headache, I looked to see what time it was. 12. Okay, not too bad. Just then all of my memories came flooding back in. Klaus coming here, going to the Grill, getting drunk with Elena and our friends, Elena…the kiss. I didn't get time to think about the kiss for much longer because there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen. I walked down the steps and looked for what it was. Klaus was laying on his stomach in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by various pots and pans. "Dude, what the fuck happened?" I asked him.

"I was trying to find the bloody aspirin, and then the pots attacked me." I burst out laughing. Then I maneuvered my around the mess and took the bottle of aspirin out of the cabinet. I quickly swallowed two, put the cap back on and tossed the bottle to Klaus. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with my phone. As soon as I turned it on I laughed to myself. My background was a picture of me, Elena, Caroline, Klaus, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, and Jer. Klaus walked into the room and sat down across from me. I started a conversation.

"So how was your first night here?"

"Fucking awesome. I'm definitely staying."

"Oh, yeah? This doesn't have anything to do with a certain blonde now does it…?"

"Oh it definitely does." He replied smirking, "I was actually just about to call Caroline and ask her out on a date. Hey! You should ask Elena out!" I thought about it long and hard before I came up with my decision.

"Yeah, I will. I'll give her a call right now." I said before walking up to my room to call her. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hey Len, its Damon."

"I know dumbass I have caller i.d." she joked.

"Youre so mean to me. Listen…I…uh…was wondering if you wanna go out with me tonight?'

"Damon."

"Yeah?" I asked. Oh god, she has a boyfriend.

"I'd love to." I started dancing around my room, then I realized she was still on the line and I calmed down.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Wait? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" I hung up before I gave it away, and got the biggest smile on my face.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I quickly ran back into my room and kicked Caroline to wake her up. "CARE GET UP."

"Jeez Len, where's the fire?" she asked me still half asleep.

"We need an emergency girl talk session, I'll tell you in a sec. I have to go get Bon." Just then Care's phone started ringing. I walked down the hall and started banging on my brothers door. I heard someone get up. The door flew open to Bonnie in one of my brother's shirt and a pair of shorts. Ew. I don't even want to think about Bonnie and my brother sleeping together. "Bon, emergency girl talk." I said with a huge grin on my face. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my room. One we were all seated in a circle on my bed I spoke up. "Damon asked me out!" They both squealed in excitement. They knew this was huge, this was the first date since Elijah. "I know! And since the Grill is closed today I vote we go get mani, pedi's!" They both nodded. "Okay ladies, you can borrow clothes from me, and whatever you need."

I walked into my closet and through on one of Jeremy's old band t-shirts and some shorts. I went into the bathroom and put my hair up. I walked out and Caroline was already dressed in my white shorts and a mint green tank-top. Then Bonnie walked out of the closet in some neon pink shorts, and a black tank-top. Bon went to say bye to Jeremy and me and Care walked downstairs. Bonnie appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Caroline turned to us.

"You're not the only one with a date tonight!" she said grinning. Once again me and Bonnie squealed. "Klaus called me this morning, he's taking me to an Italian restaurant outside of town!"

"You guys are so lucky. Jer's idea of a date is eating ice-cream on the couch watching football."

"Yeah, Jer doesn't have a romantic bone in his bod-"

"You know I can hear you Lennie." Jeremy said walking down the stairs.

"Love you baby bro!" I told him before I unlocked the front door and walked out, followed by Caroline and Bonnie. We piled into my cherry red Dodge Charger. I turned on the radio and we all sang along to some boy band song.

We arrived at the Nail Salon ten minutes before it opened so we decided we would get coffee from the Starbucks across the street. We all got venti passion fruit teas, our favorite hangover-drink. We walked back to the nail salon and got seated in the huge pedicure chairs. Then I realized something.

"Guys. I have nothing to wear tonight."

"We can just go to the mall after this then. I wanted to get a new dress for my date tonight anyway." Caroline answered, then Bonnie piped up.

"Yeah, and this weekend is me and Jeremy's three year anniversary and he's taking me out, so I need something too."

With that crisis diverted, we carried on for another hour talking about celebrity gossip and other random things. When our nails were dry, we got back into my car and drove off to the mall. We went into our favorite dress store, Windsor, and started getting a pile of things we wanted to try on. We all out on what seemed to be our 15th dress and walked out of our respective dressing rooms. The dress I had on was a bright red. It was strapless and there was a cut-out in the back of the dress the cinched into a bow. The dress had a tight bodice, but then the skirt flowed out to hit mid-thigh. The entire thing had a lace over-lay. This was definitely the one. Caroline had a neon pink, dress that also hit mid-thigh also. It was strapless too, but Care's was almost a body-con dress. At the waist it had a two-tiered peplum. Caroline looked gorgeous. Finally bonnie had on a spaghetti strap lilac dress. It off-set her skin color perfectly. It also had a tight bodice and flowed out to hit mid-thigh. I had to admit. We looked good. No. We looked phenomenal. "Caroline, Bonnie. You both look gorgeous. Seriously. Wow." I was at a loss of words. They both looked like they walked out of a magazine.

"Puh-lease. Lena you look absolutely divine. You're going to take Damon's breath away. And Bonnie, you look so beautiful. Jeremy is going to fall in love with you all over again." Caroline said.

"Care, Klaus is going to be put through torture with you wearing that dress. And Elena, you look gorgeous beyond words." That's it. I couldn't do it. I spoke next.

"Alright we all look amazing. Can we please just go pay for the dresses before I start crying?" I laughed.

We all went back into our dressing rooms, and put our clothes back on, or rather my clothes. We went to the front of the store and paid for our dresses also.

"Ohhhh! Lets go to Victoria Secret. Who knows maybe Klaus and Damon will get lucky!" Bonnie says to me and Caroline, winking.

"Uhm, most definitely not. But I need new underwear so…"

"Klaus isn't getting any either. He has to take me on at least five dates before the next step."

We walk to the store, pick out of underwear of choice, pay, and then we leave the mall. We all went back to my house. Bonnie was going to hang out with Jeremy and help us get ready. Caroline had told Klaus to pick her up at my house too.

* * *

Caroline and I had two and a half hours to get ready. Once we got back to my house we all ran up to my room. I jumped in my shower, and Caroline used Jeremy's. Bonnie had put on our 'Get Ready' playlist to get us pumped up. I got out of the shower just as 'Royals by Lorde' came on. I was singing along as I danced to my closet. I pulled on my favorite nude push-up bra, and matching panties. I walked over to my closet door where my dress was hanging. "Hey Care can you clip my strap in the back?" I called over my shoulder. Caroline came into the closet in her robe. I walked out so she could put her dress on, then I zipped her up. I blew my hair dry, and then Bonnie came in and curled my hair. Caroline was wearing her hair in her natural curls so all she had to do was blow dry her hair. That lucky bitch. My hair is naturally wavy, but I'd rather have her perfect curls. Before I knew it Bon, was finished. I started to do my makeup. I put on some light, shimmery eye shadow, and did a cat eye with my eyeliner. I put two coats of mascara, some bronzer, and I used a lip-stain to get my lips the perfect rose color. I looked at the time and saw it was 6:30. "OH SHIT!" I exclaimed aloud.

"What's wrong?" Caroline and Bonnie asked at the same time.

"I have no shoes to wear!" how could I forget to buy shoes!

"Why don't you wear your nude ones?" Bonnie asked.

"Do they match? I asked while rummaging through my closet. I finally found them and slipped them on.

"OMG! Yes! They look gorgeous!" Caroline practically shouted.

"What shoes are you wearing Care?" Bonnie asked her.

"Well I was hoping I could borrow Len's black Louboutins?" she asked smiling sweetly at me.

"Of course you can!" I said. Honestly Caroline has lone me so many dresses and pairs of shoes I owed her.

"Yay! I love you so much!" I grabbed my nude clutch from my bed and put in the essentials; phone, money, lip-stain, and keys. Caroline grabbed her clutch and then the doorbell rang. Bonnie said goodbye to the both of us and went into Jeremy's room. I turned to Caroline, and got the biggest grin on my face. We locked arms and started down the stairs. I opened the door to Damon and Klaus standing side-by-side. Each were holding a single rose. The only difference was Klaus held a white, and Damon had a red. He was dressed impeccably. In a white button down tucked into black slacks.

"Hi." I said a little breathlessly.

"Hi…Wow. You look…Wow." He said with a blinding smile on his face.

"Damn Salvatore, you really have a way with words." I told him putting on a smirk. He looked down sheepishly, and at that I had to laugh. Then Caroline and Klaus decided to make their presence known.

"Yeah, we get it you both look hot. But we have our own date to be going to so bye!" Caroline replied, pulling Klaus off of the porch. Klaus opened to door of his black Cadillac for Caroline. Then I looked up at Damon.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him.

"That is for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." He smirked, "Here, this is for you." He held out the rose. I took it and smelled it. He put his arm out for me, and I took it. Closing the door behind me, we started down the steps of the porch.

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

Elena looked…I seriously can't even put it into words. Her chocolate hair was swept to one side, with curls cascading over her shoulder. Her lips looked completely kissable. And her legs. God her legs. I don't think they have ever looked better. When she opened the door, I honestly didn't even notice Caroline. Elena Gilbert would be the death of me.

We started walking down the porch steps to my baby blue Camaro. I opened the passenger's door for her, the jogged over the driver's side. I put the keys into the ignition and drove off. I couldn't wait to see the reaction on Elena's face when she saw what I did for our first date.

* * *

**AN: hmmmm where will their first date be? okay so Windsor is actually a dress store that I love! You can see the girls dresses here;**

**Remove the parentheses.**

**BONNIE'S DRESS:** Elly-Short-Lillac-Mesh-Prom-Dress/p/158234

**ELENA'S DRESS: ** Shop/Dresses/Short-Dresses/Red-Strapless-Lace-Dres s/p/169384

**CAROLINE'S DRESS: ** Shop/Dresses/Short-Dresses/Neon-Pink-Strapless-Pep lum-Dress/p/170893

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

We filled the 20 minute drive with small talk and jokes. It was so easy to talk to him. We finally pulled up to The Falls. Damon got out of the car and jogged over to the passenger's side so he could open my door. That's when I saw it. There was a table set up beside the falls. It had a table cloth, candles, roses, the whole nine yards. The trees were draped with soft-yellow lights. It was starting to get dark out and the lights combining with the sunset made it look magical. We walked over to the table and Damon pulled out my chair for me. I was still in awe. I watched him jog back to the car and open the trunk, and he pulled out two picnic baskets. Once he was at the table again he opened the baskets to reveal wine, bread, and a bowl of pasta. Putting the baskets aside he finally sat down. I'm pretty sure my smile was so big I could be mistaken for the Joker.

"Damon, this is just incredible. Thank you so much. I seriously can't imagine how hard this was to do." I told him. His smile grew two sizes to match mine,

"You're welcome. And I thought our first date I should make a good impression, especially if I want any more dates with you."

"I think I could fit you in my schedule…"

"How about we see how this date goes and if you still want to go out with me." He said piling some pasta onto my plate and pouring me a glass of wine.

"I think I'll definitely want to go out with you again, the question is will you want to go out with me?"

"Absolutely."

WE had finished our meal. We were now sitting on a picnic blanket with the bottle of wine.

"So…what do we talk about?"

"I have no clue. I haven't been on a date for almost three years…" oops. Should I have said that?

"I haven't for five. There aren't that many cute girls in Afghanistan." He joked, "if you don't mind me asking why not? You're obviously gorgeous."

**"**Uhh, bad past relationship." I replied.

"I guarantee mine last relationship was worse."

"Well it's kind of a damper on a perfectly good date, do we really want to do the 'ex's talk' on the first date?" I asked?

"Well, we have already established there will be more dates, and we will have to have the talk at one point or another, so why not get it out of the way?"

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "The last guy I dated was this perfect gentleman. His name was Elijah. When you're growing up and thinking about you're perfect boyfriend, you pictured him. He was kind, sweet, thoughtful, and I was madly in love with him. I thought he was the one. I thought that I would have kids with him and we'd be living the 'American Dream'."

"On our two year anniversary, which also happened to be my birthday, we went out with Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy. Matt couldn't get off of work so he didn't come." I told him what happened in the club with me dancing with that guy. I also told him how Elijah slapped me.

"I had called my dad to come pick me up after Elijah drove off. I didn't want to burden my friends or anything. I had started to walk up the road and wait for my parents. I got to the bridge and saw their car sinking in the river. I tried to jump in after them but I had sprained my ankle and wrist jumping off of the bridge. I also sliced the right side of my rib cage on a nail. I swam to shore and waited for the paramedics." A single tear rolled down my cheek and Damon put his hand over mine, rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand. Taking another deep breath I started the story again. "Elijah had run them off the road in the midst of his drunk driving." Damon put his arm around my shoulders, and I immediately calmed down. Why did he have such an effect on me? "My parents didn't suffer, they had died upon impact. I was brought to the hospital because I had been in shock and non-responsive. Matt was the first one there. Followed by everyone from the club, and Jenna and Ric. Me and Jeremy just sat in each other's arms for three and a half hours crying. Even though Jeremy was my younger brother, he knew he had to be strong, for me."

"I blamed myself."

"I blamed me. I thought it was all my fault. If I hadn't let Elijah drive off they would have lived. Then I realized it wasn't my fault. It was Elijah's. He was in a coma for two weeks. When he woke up and was in good health, he was put into custody. He pleaded guilty. And now he's in a jail cell for the next 35 years." By the end of the story a few more tears had rolled down my cheek and I was snuggled into Damon's side.

"You're okay though. You made it through." He told me. God I could kiss him right now. He was the first person who didn't apologize for me.

"Thank you." I whispered into his chest.

"Anytime. Alright. I have something to tell you before I start," he said hesitantly. "Before I moved here, I was engaged." Oh thank god. I thought he was going to say he had a kid or something.

"Her name was Katherine. And now that im looking back on it, I don't even know what I saw in her."

"We had met in college. Dated for two years, and I proposed when I was 20. Before we got married though, I went to the Marines. Those five years gave me so much time to think about it. Was I really ready to settle down with her? Kat, was…Kat. She was sexy and hot, but she was also mean and vindictive. I think I only stayed with her because I wanted to feel important. To feel loved for the first time since my mother died."

"My dad resented me after she died. Why wouldn't he? I looked exactly like her. I would rebel against Father. And as soon as I turned 18 I went to Duke. There I met (what seemed like) the two most important people in my life, Kat and Ric. I fell in love with her within weeks."

"Fast forward seven years and im coming home from Afghanistan. Klaus was seated right next to me and I knew he was ready to shoot me because I wouldn't stop talking about Katherine. When we finally got off of the plane I was running through the airport to find her. There was clearly something different with her. She wasn't even wearing her engagement ring."

"Turns out while I was in Afghanistan she was fucking my brother."

"Oh my god. Damon,"

"It's okay. The minute they told me I figured out that I wasn't in love with her. I just wanted to feel loved so I tricked my mind into think I did love her."

"And now you're here with me." I said.

"And now I'm here with you. I gotta say, I'm very happy I moved out here." He said smiling at me.

I blushed. Then I knew what I wanted. I looked up at him, then down at his lips, and back up to meet his gaze. I wet my bottom lip and moved my head to the side. I pushed myself up from my laying position so our faces were a mere inch apart. Then it was as quick as the flash of lightning. He put his arm around my waist and closed the distance between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. He pulled me even tighter against his and I set out a small moan. He took that as permission and slipped his tongue into my mouth. Both our lips were moving with haste. When we finally pulled apart he spoke.

"If each date ends like that…I'm taking you out every night." He said with a smirk. I just blushed and laughed. "Well we should probably get going, but I definitely want to do this again." He told me with a small, shy smile.

"Me too."

* * *

**ONE MONTH AND EIGHT DATES LATER**

**DAMONS POV**

I think moving to Mystic Falls was the best decision I've made. Elena and I have gone out twice a week. We haven't had the whole boyfriend/girlfriend talk, but that's pretty much what we were. Even though we hadn't gone to the 'next step' yet. Klaus and Caroline were also dating, except they weren't as closeted as we were. Just then I got a phone call, and surprise, surprise it was Elena.

"Hey Len, what's up?" I said into the phone.

"I'm bored come over and make me food." She told me and I had to laugh at that.

"How about you come here and I'll make you some chocolate chip cookies?"

"I'll be over in ten minutes" and with that she hung up.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang, and I walked over to answer it. Elena walked in, wearing yoga shorts and my duke t-shirt, it was still quite warm despite it being September. She looked gorgeous even without any makeup on. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and walked into the kitchen where I had laid out the ingredients. I walked in behind her. She put herself on one of the stools at the counter and I started to make that cookie dough.

"Aren't you the perfect little house-boyfriend." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Boyfriend?" I asked, my eyes instantly lighting up. She blushed, god I loved it when she blushed it was positively adorable.

"Well, yeah I thought that's what we were…" she said sheepishly.

I walked around the counter to stand in front of her, "Well, as your _boyfriend_," I started with a smirk on my face, "I guess I should probably ask you to go to the masquerade ball with me?"

She squealed and threw her arms around my neck, jumping onto me. I caught her and hugged her back. I carried her back to my side of the counter and set her down on the counter-top. I stood in between her legs and commenced a much needed make-out session. When we broke apart she spoke.

"Put everything away, we need to go shopping." She said.

"Elena," I groaned, "you're taking away my man-card."

"You got your man-card taken away when you offered to bake me cookies. Now go clean."

Once I was finished putting everything away, Elena grabbed her purse and we got into my Camaro. When we arrived at the mall we immediately went into some store that started with a W. she started picking stuff out and giving it to me to hold. I slipped in some really revealing dresses just to get a laugh out of her reaction. When she was ready to try on things I gave her the pile, and took a seat outside of her dressing room. The first dress she came out in was one of my picks. She had the cutest pout on her face and was glaring at me. I burst out laughing and had tears rolling down my face. The dress was extremely short and tight, it also had two huge cut outs on each leg. She stomped back into the dressing room and put on the next one.

After about five more dresses she came out in a charcoal dress that was completely covered in sequins. She look utterly amazing. I was speechless.

"So…?" she asked.

"Babe, you look stunning. This is the one."

"Yay! I thought so too!" she ran over to me and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. She went back to the fitting room to put on her own clothes, came back out, and paid for the dress. We continues to walk through the mall and when we passed Victoria's Secret I spoke up.

"I think we should stop in that store." I said with a grin on my face.

"Ugh, you're such a pig."

Once we were back at the boarding house, we decided to finish making the cookies and some dinner, then watch a movie.

* * *

We had finished dinner, and we were both doing the dishes. Elena thought it would be a marvelous idea to flick bubbles at me. I did the logical thing, and flicked bubbles back. We started throwing bubbles back and forth until it was an all-out war. Then Elena took some water in a cup and flung it at me.

"That's it," I growled. She screamed and started to run. I tried to chase after her but I lost her. Then I heard the front door slam shut. I immediately ran outside only to find Elena standing there with a smirk on her face. Then she pulled out the hose from behind her back and sprayed me. I charged at her. I chased her around the perimeter of the pool, when I got an idea. I was finally catching up to her when I jumped and tackled her into the pool. Her screams were muffled by the water and we both came up sputtering. We both broke out laughing until we had tears in our eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her in the middle of the pool. We stayed in the pool, splashing and swimming around, until it was getting dark. We went inside and dried off.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Elena asked me.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I told her, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Alone." She said blushing.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek, "of course, I'll grab a shirt and some shorts you can wear."

Once Elena was out of the shower, and into my clothes, I went and took a shower of my own. When I was done I came back downstairs to find Elena laying on her stomach in front of the entertainment center, looking for a movie.

"Breakfast Club or Hangover?"

"Breakfast Club" someone screamed. I turned around to see Caroline and Klaus walking in.

"Breakfast Club it is." Elena said.

"No, I want Hangover." I said.

"Well, you should of thought of that _before_ you pushed me into the pool." She replied. Feisty.

"Care, Klaus do you wanna watch the movie with us?"

"N-" Klaus started before Caroline cut him off, "Yes."

"Whipped" I coughed.

"Damon go get the cookies you made me, please." Elena asked sweetly.

"Who's whipped now?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

* * *

After the movie was over, Elena was fast asleep in my arms. Caroline and Klaus had already gone to bed. I decided that I didn't want to wake her, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room. I got in bed with her, and she instantly curled into my side. I fell into a perfect, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

I woke up in a foreign room. I turned around and hit something soft and warm. I realized it was Damon and I relaxed.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty" he drawled out.

"Hi" I said. I turned around and just looked at him.

"Do you have to get to work?" he asked me.

"No, I took the day off to get ready for the ball tonight."

"Good, do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please!"

We both got out of bed and walked downstairs. Caroline and Klaus were sitting on the couch together watching the news.

"Did I hear something about breakfast?" Klaus asked.

"Breakfast for _my girl_," Damon shot back. My girl. Okay that was my new favorite saying.

"Damon, don't be mean." I chastised him.

"Fine, youre lazy-ass can have some breakfast." Damon finally agreed. Klaus got up to help and I sat on the couch with Caroline.

"have you gotten you're dress for the masquerade ball yet?" I asked her.

"Yes, Len it's gorgeous. It has a red-sequin bodice. Then it flows out to the shear red ombre to black fabric. It has a high-low hemline too. Klaus is my date too, is Damon taking you?" She said with a grin.

"Yeah, I dragged him shopping with me yesterday." I said with a devilish smile. "we should all get ready at your house." I suggested.

"Absolutely! I'll text Bonnie after breakfast."

After chatting for another half-hour breakfast was finally ready. All four of us sat down at the table and ate, talking about the ball, and other small things. I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

All four of us ended up just lounging around all day. We all stayed in our pajamas and watched movies. It was the perfect day. At around 4 Caroline and I decided we should get going so we could get ready. I gave Damon, what was supposed to be a short kiss, but Damon being Damon, the kiss lasted a good minute. "I'll see you tonight. Don't forget to pick me up at Caroline's house." I told him. Giving Damon one more peck on the lips, caroline and I headed out. I turned on the radio when we got into the car. "Hey, can we stop at my house so I can get my makeup and everything?" I asked her.

"Sure. Hey what shoes are you wearing? I could lend you some if you need them?" care asked.

"Well my dress is charcoal gray so I was just gonna wear my black pumps, that you borrowed."

"Okay, I think they are still at my house." We pulled up to my house. I ran inside grabbed everything I needed, ran back outside, and drove to Caroline's house.

* * *

**AN: I know. Dress shopping twice. Im sorry. You can all kill me if you want to. sorry if there is formatting issues or mistakes. like i said im seriously putting this up in five minutes. i hope you arent too disappointed; these are really weak chapters. alright ill see you guys next time! love you:) also; please review, it makes my day!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Masquerade Ball

**AN: i know i had to write something here... shit. oh well guess it wasnt that important! sorry for late update and any formatting/grammar issues. im about to fall asleep, but i remembered it was monday and i couldnt let you guys down!**

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

We were all sat in Caroline's bedroom, painting our nails.

"Is it possible to love someone, even if you just stared dating them a month ago?" caroline asked.

"I think, you can fall in love with someone within a matter seconds, but it takes time to realize its love, and in that time you're still realizing it; you determine if the person is worth your love." Bonnie said.

"So I am not completely crazy for thinking I'm in love?"

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

"I think I'm in love with Caroline." Klaus said, out of the blue. I spit out the bourbon that was in my mouth.

"What?!" I gasped.

"I'm in love with Caroline."

If he can be in love with Barbie…am I in love with Elena?

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

"Hey, Len can you zip me up?" Bonnie calls out from Caroline's bathroom.

"Yeah one sec, let me get into my dress and you can zip me up too." I slide the zipper of the dress-bag down to reveal my dress. Still as gorgeous as it was when I was shopping with Damon. I take it off of the hanger and slip it up my body. Holding it up, I walk to the bathroom. I zip up bonnie and she turns around. This is the first time I'm seeing Bonnie's dress, she looks stunning. Her dress is all lace in a deep burgundy color with thin straps. A satin ribbon snaked around her waist and tied in a bow. She even had a black velvet mask to match her dress. I turned around so she could put my zipped up. Then bonnie sat down and I started to curl her hair.

I was three-quarters of the way done when Caroline walked into the bathroom. Bonnie and I both gasped. Caroline looked like a modern day princess. Her mask has gold, and suited her dress perfectly.

"I know. That was my reaction to me, too." She laughed. "Bon, I love you're dress, and Lena I see you went out of your comfort zone for once. I love it." I finished curling Bonnie's hair, and sat down where she was so Caroline could do mine. I started applying my makeup. It was a little difficult because I had put my mask on, and couldn't take it off without ruining my hair. Once Care was finished I got two texts, one from Matt, the other from Damon.

**Matty: hey len, me, ty, and jer are on our way. care is making us come over for pictures?**

** Damon: hey baby, me and klaus are on our wayJ**

"CARE, BON" I yelled. "The guys are on the way!"

"Okay!"

The three of us continued to get ready, when there was a knock on the door. Caroline and Bonnie were putting on makeup and I was searching for my shoes so I just screamed to come on in. When I finally found my shoes I walked into the living room where all of the guys were sitting. I hugged Tyler and Matt giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"You look great, Elena" Tyler told me.

"Yeah, you look amazing." Matt agreed.

"Thanks guys" I told them with a huge smile on my face.

I jumped when two arms slid around my waist, and a head rested on my shoulder. I calmed down quickly because I knew it was Damon.

"Back off, she's mine." He said playfully. I turned around in his arms to give him a kiss.

"Ew, Laney PDA." Jeremy said with mock disgust.

"Shut up Jer, Bonnie always spends the night and our beds share a wall." I shot back. Everyone laughed and Jer blushed. Then Bonnie screamed 'I heard that' from somewhere in the house. Caroline and Bonnie walked down the stairs. Care went straight to Klaus and kissed him. Bonnie slapped me on the arm, said hi to Matt and Tyler, then went to hug Jeremy.

When Care finally came up for air, she decided it was time for pictures.

* * *

After a good 300 photos we all decided it was time to leave. We all got into our cars in drove off. It was weird how easy it was to be a 'couple' with Damon. It just felt so…right. All of the little couple-y things just came so easy to us. Like holding hands while he's driving, or those little looks he gives me, and just everything about our relationship. It was so stable. It was the one thing I could count on being there. If I had a problem, he was there to talk about it. It was seriously the best thing in my life at the moment. We got to the Lockwood's, and as always the place looked awesome. The trees were even twinkling with lights.

"This is Tyler's house?" Damon asked, "I thought my house was over the top…"

"Yeah, his mom is…unique."

Damon parked the car, got out, and then helped me out. We walked up the steps and through the door. We were immediately greeted my Ric and Jenna.

"Hey guys! Elena you look gorgeous." Jenna said to me.

"OMG Damon you look so hot!" Ric said mocking Jenna, which earned him a slap on the arm. Damon had slipped his arm around my waist and I didn't miss the twinkle in Jenna's eyes.

"So you guys are official now?" Jenna almost screamed. I instantly blushed, and Damon just laughed.

"Why yes Jenna, we are." Damon answered for me. I couldn't stop blushing, and thankfully someone called Jenna's name, and she pulled Ric with her. Damon and I continued to stroll through the crowds, talking to old friends and neighbors, casually sipping champagne. I excused myself to go to the bathroom to fix my mask. I opened the bathroom door without even knocking. Inside I looked in the mirror.

I looked the same. But I didn't feel the same. I didn't feel the emptiness that consumed me after my parents died. I no longer saw the shell of a girl. I saw me. The whole picture. I saw the happiness that I felt. And it was all because of him. Caroline wasn't crazy, because I was falling in love too. For the first time since I met him, I felt the love. It was a bone-crushing, breath taking, and paralyzing love. It was like a tidal wave the crashed over me. I had to grip the counter to hold myself up. A single tear escaped my eye. It was formed by the happiness I felt but also the fear. With this new found love, came a hurricane of fear. The last time I allowed myself to feel, I got burned so bad. Deep down I knew that this was all too good for me. Last time I felt this happy, my parents died. I lost two of the most important people in my world. I decided that I would just brush my love this one man under the rug. I would enjoy this happiness with caution. I would let myself feel. But not entirely. I had to keep some of my walls up. I would not allow myself to get crushed again, because if I did let myself indulge in these feelings and I ended up getting hurt. I have no clue if I would survive. I was going into this with a blind eye. I was scared shitless of what this man could do to me. But I was going to take this risk. I couldn't ignore him and shut down, again.

Realizing I was still in the bathroom, I fixed my mask, put on a smile, and walked out. I saw Damon at the bar with Ric. I couldn't talk to him after the epiphany I just had, so I sought out for Bonnie. She is the only one I could talk to about this. I would get her honest opinion. If I told Caroline she would just squeal and act like a school-girl.

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

I was nursing a glass of bourbon at the bar. Ric came and sat down next to me.

"Hey man," I said, turning to look at him

"Hey, what's up?" he asked me.

"Nothing, the girlfriend ditched me for Bonnie."

"Yeah, my wife ditched my for Liz Forbes." He laughed, looking at his wife who was talking animatedly to a blonde women. Oh, so that was Caroline's mom. I looked back to where Elena was. A rather tall, broad shouldered, guy tapped on her shoulder. She turned around, and her confused face turned to one of glee. Her mouth broke into a wide grin, and she hugged him. He hugged her back, and once he finally let go they started talking. Bonnie was forgotten, and walked away to start talking to Caroline. My eyes were blazing, who was this prick talking to my girlfriend? I was about to get up and go introduce myself when Alaric started chuckling at me.

"Calm down, Damon." Ric said to me.

"Who is that douche?"

"That, is Mason Lockwood. Tyler's older brother. He lived in Florida for a year and just got back in a few days ago. He used to hang around with Elena's group of friends. He and Elena got close, but then he moved. So you can stop plotting his murder."

"Whatever, I'm still going over there." I got up and fixed my suit. I started walking to where the two were chatting. I put my arm around Elena's face and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to me and smiled. I held my hand out for Mason lock-douche. "Damon Salvatore." I said in a cool tone. He took my hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Mason Lockwood."

"Sorry, Mason, this is my boyfriend Damon. Damon, this is Mason, we used to be really good friends before he moved to Florida." Elena said, clearly oblivious to the testosterone filled tension.

"Hey Len, it's getting pretty late, do you want to get going?" I asked her as nonchalantly as I could. I just wanted to get out of here and go to sleep with a beautiful girl in my arms.

"Yeah. I always hated these things. It was nice seeing you again Mason." And with that we left

Just as Damon and I were weaving in and out of the crowd towards the door, a drunken Mayor Lockwood came up to us. There a few things you should know about Richard Lockwood. First things first, he's not the most well-mannered mayor, or the most faithful husband. He was also a very inappropriate drunk.

"Well, if it isn't the soldier and the orphan!" he slurred. I could see Damon tense, immediately going into protective mode.

"Marine. And we were just leaving, so excuse us." Damon said tersely. Moving to go around Rich, but failed when Rich placed a hand on his chest. Damon was getting angrier by the second, his eyes were ablaze and his jaw was clenched tight.

"Ah, ah, ah! I wanna talk to this fine piece of ass you have whoring it up next to you." He said turning to me, "Elena Gilbert. You used to be so innocent. What happened? When mommy and daddy died, did you have to start prostituting to keep the house?" he asked. If I was mad, Damon was furious. Stepping around him and pushing past, we left the mansion. Tyler was already chasing after us.

"Len!" he panted as he caught up. "Im so sorry. You know how much of a douche my dad is."

"Ty, I know. Its nothing he hasn't said before." I said, placing a hand on his suit-clad shoulder to reassure him. "But im super tired, and we were leaving anyway. We'll see you tomorrow!" I give him a smile, and turned back to Damon, grabbing his hand.

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

"Can we go somewhere?" I asked her, after we had been driving for around 10 minutes. We remained quiet, the tension still present from Richard's words.

"Sure, where are we going?" she asked me.

"Where we went for our first date."

"Why are we going to the falls?" she asked me.

"I never got to dance with my beautiful girlfriend." I stated simply.

We pulled up in front of the Mystic Falls. I turned the radio on in the car. We both got out of the car, and met each other in the middle. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. She looped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. We swayed to the music, in our own bubble. The sun had set long ago, but I could still see her face. Illuminated by the moonlight, she looked angelic. She opened her eyes, and looked up to me.

"Damon?" she asked with her eyes close, and head against my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you become a marine?" I smiled. This was my favorite story.

"When I was around ten or so, my mom always said I was one of the best people in the world. Obviously I had already grew an ego and loved hearing it. I never knew what I wanted to be, and one day I asked her what she thought. She told me I could be anything I wanted. The generic answer. She never got a chance to go to college, and was actually in an arranged marriage to my father. So I asked her what she wanted to be. Now keep in mind my mom was a complete tomboy growing up. So she said to me, 'I wanted to help. I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to be a marine. Just like my dad was.' The next year we found she had cancer. And when I was twelve, she died. I decided since my mom could never live her dream, I would live it for her. And it just happened that I loved it." I told her. Sure it was a sad story, but I held it so dear to my heart.

I looked down into Elena's eyes and saw unshed tears, and something else, I couldn't put my finger on. She tilted her head up and kissed my cheek. She pulled back and her tongue wet her bottom lip. I felt myself leaning in. She tilted her head up and closed the distance between us. Our moths moved together at the perfect pace. Her hands slid up to play with the hairs at the nape of my neck. When we broke apart, I saw the lust in her eyes that I was feeling. We walked back to the car. Once we were in the car, I tangled our fingers together, I turned to look at her, and I popped the question.

* * *

**AN: alright, there is only the epilogue left. I really loved writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it too. I know some of you wont like this ending because its fast paced but they love each other don't they? Sure they may have not said it yet, but I can write it how I want. I love all of you, and you can definitely expect many more stories from me!**

**LOL. I know im not funny. Here's the rest;**

* * *

"Do you want to stay the night?" I asked her. I hope my nervousness didn't show. Of course she had already slept at my house, but not like she had another choice that day.

"What will I sleep in?"

"Well…"I said with a wink.

"Ugh you are such a man-whore."

"You don't have to if you do-"I was cut off by Elena leaning over the over the center console and kissing me. What was meant to be an innocent, quick kiss, turned into a heavy kiss, and she ended up straddling me. She pulled back and looked at me through heavy lashes, with obvious lust in her eyes.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**AN: im evil. I know. Sorry for the short chapter. Also I know this is a late update, but I didn't like how I wrote this, so I rewrote parts so it would flow into next chapter better. Please forgive my inability to write smut, and keep reading. There is another time jump next chapter to the week before halloween, im truly sorry for the time jumps, but the story just works out better that way. also I just want to warn you; all of this fluff is coming to an end, trust me. another thing before I leave; I have no clue if I will update again this week, it was such a bad day today. I had a ton of homework, and my family was making me feel pretty shitty so I think im just gonna take some time to relax. I love all of you. Your follows, favorites, and reviews make my day! I hope you guys have a wonderful week!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tricks and Treats

**AN: okay i wasnt gonna update again til thursday but im going to iowa for my dad's birthday and wont be here all week. plus im missing school so i will have a ton of homework to catch up on. i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**DAMONS POV**

"No." I told Elena in a firm voice. She looked to Caroline who was standing next to her. The both put on a scowl. Elena turned back to face me.

"But baby, it will be fun!" she whined like a petulant 12 year old who's dad won't get her a pony. "If you do this for me, I could do something for you…" she told me seductively. Bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth and rubbing her hand up and down my forearm. I inwardly groaned. I had to stand my ground.

"I said no. It is my house. I will not be hosting a Halloween party so it gets trashed." Damn. I am pretty proud of myself.

"We are not having sex for a month then." Elena said simply. Turning on her heal and walking away. This time I actually groaned, she was purposely swaying her hips, and I was getting hard. This woman would be the bane of my existence.

"Fine. But I'm choosing your costume." I said with a smirk.

"Uhm, no. I am not going to be a Playboy Bunny for Halloween." Damn it.

"But Lena!" I drawled out her name, almost to the point it was a high pitched squeal.

"Damon." She said with a glare.

"What about mobsters?" I suggested. I completely forgot Caroline was there, until she spoke up.

"Ohmygod YES!" she then ran over to Elena and started chatting about costumes, I could only hear some of the conversation, but I heard 'tight red dress' and I knew I made a good choice.

* * *

Elena looked sinful. She had I tight red dress that hugged her curves like a second skin. It had cap sleeves a deep v that showed the perfect amount of cleavage, and it was knee-length with a slit, all the way up to her mid-thigh. Her hair was in perfect pin curls that framed her breasts, I mean her face, perfectly. Her accessories might have been even sexier than the dress. She had a black fedora on that was strategically tilted to one side, her legs looked even longer because of the black pumps she had on, and her lips were stained a deep red and curled into a smirk. I definitely made the right costume choice. She walked through the crowd which had practically parted to make a path for her. The party was silent, you could hear her heals clicking on the wood floor. Her hips swayed without a falter and I didn't miss all of the guys that wear ogling at her. But everyone knew who she was walking towards. She finally reached me. I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her into a dramatic dip. She threw her arms around my neck and caught my lips in a scorching kiss. Everyone broke out in cheers around us, and the DJ started the music again. We came back up to standing position as the crowd filled in around us. We pulled away.

"Hey baby." She said to me with her smirk back on her lips.

"Hello." I said with my own smirk.

"Do you like my costume?" she asked me innocently.

"I think you look gorgeous. By far the best looking girl in here." Just then Caroline and Klaus walked in. Caroline was dressed as a police officer, and Klaus was in an orange jumpsuit. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Nice costumes Blondie." I remarked.

"Hey! I suggested we be Tarzan and Jane." She defended.

"What you couldn't find a small enough leaf for Klaus?" I cracked out.

"Actually he would need a god damn oak tree." She shot back. Touché.

"I'm right here you know!" Klaus said.

"Hey Klaus, when is Kol coming in?" Yes, Kol was coming to live in Mystic Falls. He, much like Klaus, wanted a change of scenery after coming home from war, and found a nice apartment. Klaus pulled out his phone.

"Actually he-"he was cut off by someone screaming 'I'M HERE, BITCHES' "just got here." Klaus said with a boyish grin. Just then one Kol Mikaelson burst into our little group.

"Hey Nikki!" he said pulling his brother into a hug. I instantaneously put my arm around Elena's waist. Klaus had told me about Kol's lady-killer reputation. Elena snuggled into my side as a habit.

"Hey Damon. Great seeing you again!" Kol said as he turned to me with a grin. I only saw Kol a few times after he deployed me for Kabul. He held out his hand and I gave it a firm shake.

"You too." I said.

"And who might this lovely woman be?" he asked, his focus fixating on Elena. He shamelessly raked his eyes over her body, and I felt my blood boil. Elena being her modest self, blushed and looked down at the ground.

"This is my _girlfriend_, Elena." I bit out. I think he took the hint because he excused himself to get a drink. Klaus and Caroline disappeared in the crowd, so Elena and I started walking around.

While Elena was talking to some old friends a random blonde popped up next to me. She was in a cheap, black dress that was about 3 sizes too small. Her boobs were practically spilling out of the top, and she smelled of hairspray and tacky perfume. I didn't even know she was dressed up as anything till I saw the flimsy cat ears perched on her artificially blonde head.

"Hey handsome," I inwardly chuckled. Was she trying to be seductive? "Great party, huh? How about we make it even better and go to your place." She winked. God, fake and dumb. Doesn't get much better.

"Actually, we are at my place." I smirked.

"Well then how about you take me to your room?" Really? This bitch was begging me for sex. Was she a prostitute? Just then my girlfriend was at my side. She wrapped her arm around mine and put on her own smirk.

"Andie! So nice to see you." Elena said in a flat voice that was dripping with sarcasm. This was going to be good.

"Elena. How do you know this fine man?" The girl would not stop!

"I'm dating him." Elena shot back, in her no-bullshit voice. Shit was about to go down. Andie turned to me. She put her mouth next to my ear, and said "You deserve better. I can give you better." She said it loud enough that Elena could hear. And boy, was she fuming.

"Honey, the only thing you are better at, is being a slut. You're cheap and fake. So I want you to leave my house." I said before Elena would pounce. Andie looked dumbfounded. Her face was flushed with embarrassment, and she hung her head in shame as she walked towards the door.

"Bye, Andie!" Elena shouted with fake enthusiasm. She turned to me and kissed me.

"Don't tell me you were honestly jealous of _that_." I told her.

"Puh-lease. I know you're mine."

"Yup." I said popping the p. "You're stuck with me too." I said giving her one last peck on the lips before throwing my arm over her shoulder.

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

I knew Damon looked hot tonight. With his perfectly tailored black pin-stripe suit. And his black fedora that was tilted to the precise point that you could still see his captivating blue eyes. I also knew everyone knew he was taken. But that dumb slut just had to come and piss me off. I was ready to have a cat fight. I always hated Andie. She was as fake as her box dyed blonde hair. We went to high school together and she was always the school slut. Pathetic.

Alright enough with the pity party. Let's put the party into motion.

I grabbed Damon's hand and dragged him through the crowd, over to the bar. Tyler and Matt were already there, both dressed as football players. How original. I told the bartender that I had loaned from the Grill I needed a tray of eight tequila shots. Just then Bonnie came up to us with Jeremy in tow, followed by Klaus and Caroline. Bon and Jer were dressed as greasers, and they looked adorable. I passed the tray around and raised my glass into the middle of our group.

"Here is to our amazing, fun, dysfunctional group of friends that I call family!" I said. I meant every single word. I was surrounded by the most important people in my life, except from Jenna, Ric, and Mandy.

"Here, here!" everyone shouted back, and tossed back their shot. Just then 'One More Night' by Maroon5 came on. As soon as Adam Levine's melodic voice poured through the speakers I grabbed Bonnie and Caroline's hands and we all piled onto the dance floor. We started dancing, not even caring who saw us. Someone wrapped their arms around me and assuming it was Damon, I turned around to face him. Though I wasn't met with Damon's icy blue eyes, I was looking into dull green. I didn't even know who this guys was! I tried to push out of his arms but he held me tighter, dragging me into a corner where no one could see us. I started punching his chest with my fists, getting more and more worried.

"Stop! Please, let me go!" I pleaded.

"But honey, we could have so much _fun._" He said with a cynical smirk on his face.

"DAMON!" I tried screaming but it was muffled by the man's hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. We can't have anyone hear you. That would spoil all of the fun for me!" I had tears spilling out of my eyes. This was it. He went to pull a white cloth out of his pocket. I was going to be drugged, raped, and then he would kill me. Or I would break free haunted by the man for the rest of my life. I started thrashing against him, but he held his grip. As his hand was coming towards my face with the white cloth I saw someone running towards us. He came closer but I couldn't see his face.

"Hey!" he shouted toward us. He charged towards the man, and he instantly let me go. I fell to the floor, unable to move from shock. All I could do was watch as my savior punched the man in the jaw. He called back around his shoulder. "MATT, DAMON!" He then turned to me and just held me. The man was on the floor clutching his face. I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Tyler," my voice cracked.

"Shh, Lena, you're okay. You're gonna be okay. You're safe." The two other guys came running up to us. Matt picked up my captor and held his hands together behind his back. Damon crouched next to Tyler and I clambered into his arms. Sobbing into his chest as he held me and stroked my hair. Whispering soothing words into my ears. He turned to Tyler and Matt.

"Take him to the police station. Tell them what happened. I will calm Elena down and we will be there as soon as possible. Caroline, Bonnie, Klaus, and Jeremy had showed up, and there was a crowd of people around us. "Caroline, kick everyone out." Caroline immediately screamed at everyone to 'get the hell out of this house or I will personally shove a six inch stiletto up your ass'. Everyone took the threat to heart, and reluctantly filed out of the front door. Damon picked me up and I put my arms around his neck.

* * *

He carried me into his room. Setting me down on the bed, he slipped my heals off. He started running a shower. "Come on Len, wash it all off." I stepped into the shower and washed off my tears and everything else. I felt so dirty. When I was done, Damon wrapped me up in a towel and walked me to his bed. I sat down and he got me one of his shirts and a pair of shorts I had left here. I slipped then on. He sat down next to me and held me.

"Thank you so much." I told him, looking into his eyes.

"Im so sorry it happened baby. But that guy is gonna go to jail." He told me with a small smile. "Do you want to go to the station tonight or in the morning?"

"Tonight. I want to get it over with." I replied in a small voice.

Damon, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, Klaus, and I all piled into Caroline's SUV. I sat curled into Damon's lap the entire time, with him rubbing my back. I was also holding Jeremy and Bonnie's hands. We sat like this the entire ride there.

Once we got to the station, I was greeted by Liz Forbes. One of my mom's best friends. She pulled me into a hug, and we went into one of the interrogation rooms. I told her everything, also going through a box of Kleenex. Damon, Matt, and Tyler also had to give a statement, since they found me. Everyone besides Klaus took turns holding me. And that is what I needed, if I was going to make it through this. I needed these people by my side. Just then Jenna and Alaric came in. Jenna was already crying and ran to me. i wrapped my arms around her and we stayed like that. We all went back to my house. Jenna and Ric had dropped off Mandy at Ric's parent's house, and were going to stay with me. Jeremy and Bonnie were staying in Jer's room, Klaus and Caroline were sleeping on the couch, and Damon was just going to hold me all night.

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

It had been a week since the incident on Halloween. I held Elena every night, waking her up from her nightmares, soothing her while she cried in my arms. Her birthday was in a month and I wanted to do something really special. I was hoping to plan a surprise party for her at the Grill. Surrounded by everyone the loves her.

Love. I loved her. It has only been two months but I was definitely in love with her. Her smile was contagious. It could bring joy to the depths of hell. She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Her beauty was greater than a goddess'. Her laugh was musically, and my favorite sound. Her eyes were gorgeous. If I died tomorrow, I would die happy, because I had the opportunity to say Elena Marie Gilbert was mine.

The love I have for Elena is so much more than what I had for Katherine. I knew a part of me still loved Katherine. But it was fading. The only problem was, Elena wouldn't love me. She has walls up for a reason. The last time she let herself feel, her parents were killed. The last man she loved killed them. There is only a certain amount of pain someone can take. I had to protect myself and her. I couldn't tell her only for her to throw meaningless words back in my face.

Elena went back to work today, so I was currently sitting in the parlor contemplating my life. Feeling a little too much like an emo 15 year old boy, I decided I would visit this beautiful girlfriend of mine. I jumped into my Camaro and pulled out of the drive. Deciding I wanted to listen to some radio I diverted my eyes from the road. Fiddling with the nobs and buttons, I scrolled through the stations. What I didn't see was the semi-truck swerving to avoid a deer. Coming into my lane and hitting me head on. My head flew forward, smacking against the steering wheel. Staying in the position, I glanced up at the review mirror to see the picture of me and Elena on our fifth date, before vertigo took over my senses and it all faded to black.

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

I was so happy to be back at my bar. Gliding my fingers over the dark oak wood as I walked to the register. The week had been a blur of cuddling with the man I loved and tears. I was in a much better place now. I had accepted the incident, and I was slowly moving on. As I punched the keys of someone's order, the phone started ringing. Without even checking caller i.d. I picked it up/

"Mystic Grill, Elena speaking."

"Elena Gilbert? Hi, this is Mystic General Hospital. We are calling to inform you there has been an accident. And since you are the first contact, we figured you have some sort of relationship with-"the dispatcher paused to look at the name. "Damon G. Salvatore." A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"W-what happened?" I asked shakily.

"Mr. Salvatore was in a head on collision, and is in critical…" that's all I heard. I strangled scream escaped my mouth, and I dropped to my knees. I sobbed on the floor as Matt ran over to me. Pulling me into a tight hug.

"Laney, what happened?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Damon." I whispered, my voice cracking. "Hospital." I let out a sob. I came to my senses and pulled out of Matt's embrace, and wiped my eyes, running towards the doors. I burst through and ran to my car, pulling open the door and jamming my keys into the ignition. I sped out of the parking lot and racing down the road to the hospital. Hastily parking my car, I ran out, and burst into the emergency room. An ambulance pulled into the side entrance accompanied by loud voices. EMTs ran through the doors pushing a stretcher with a black haired man on it. He had a mask over his blooded smeared face. I remembered the last time someone I loved was in a car accident. I shouting his name, praying he would hear me. For a moment I felt like I was floating but, a powerful weight against my chest. The realization hit me that he was the third person to leave me. And then the pain was simply gone.

**AN: so? Im sorry. This was actually painful to write and I am currently crying. i had no intention of writing that elena/almost rape scene. i wasnt even going to include the last few paragraphs. i had every intention of this being a happy chapter, to express my love for halloween. Like i said before you most likely wont get another update this week, which im sorry for...especially with that cliffy. PLEASE REVIEW! as always; i love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7: Saved by the Dr Fell

**HAPTER EIGHT**

**AN: sorry for the wait. My muse was absolutely gone this week. But ive got some great ideas and im finally writing again. I know you all most likely want to read so I will talk more later.**

* * *

** Do you know how if you keep hearing a sound over and over again, it eventually starts to fade until you can't hear it anymore?**

That's how I felt about the constant monotone beep of Damon's heart monitor. It was slowly fading away, just like him. I still had my hope, but a more logical part of me was saying I need to accept it. But that continuous beep became my favorite sound. It was soothing in a way.

It told me he was still here.

Comatose. God. The only two men I have ever loved were spared from death by a coma. Times like these, I felt like my life was a Lifetime movie. He had been like this for two days. The swelling of his brain had caused the doctors to put him into a medically induced coma. Saying he would wake up when his body was ready.

"Damon? I just want to tell you something."

"Our first date. You said you loved Katherine just because you wanted to feel important- to feel loved. Well when you wake up I'm gonna show you that love. Because I love you. God it feels so good to say it. I love you so much it hurts. And if I lose you, I won't be able to live. You bring me joy in sorrow filled days. You're my rock. And if I only had one more hour to live, I would use those 3600 seconds to list of everything I love about you. I know we are going to fight. But even when we are screaming at each other I won't stop loving you. I thought I loved Elijah, but it's nothing compared to what I feel for you. I don't want to sleep at night because reality is better than my dreams. And god, I don't deserve you. But im gonna be selfish. Because you make my days better. You are the best things that has happened. To tell you the truth I never wanted to fall in love with you. But to put it simply; there's never a time or place for true love, it happens accidently. You can't deny it. You accept it and you divulge in it. And I know you were just engaged. But I'll wait for you. My dad used to say we are only guaranteed two things in life. Birth and death, but the few lucky people get love. And when they find this love you learn not to let go of it until your death. And right now I really wish I was in a lifetime movie because you would wake up as I was confessing my love to you." I sobbed. Clutching onto his hand as if it was my lifeline. I sat like that for hours. Willing him to wake up so I could tell him I love him. I sat looking at a blank wall thinking about what I would do if I lost him. But I couldn't think of anything. Because I honestly could not imagine life without Damon. Opening the door I walked out of his room, dragging my feet to the cafeteria for coffee.

* * *

I was sitting in my chair next to Damon's bed, when I heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was a doctor or a friend, I told them to come in. Though it wasn't Alaric or Dr. Fell. It was a tall, broad shouldered man, with blonde hair and green eyes. "Oh, Im sorry, are you lost?" I asked politely. He may have just gotten the wrong room number.

"No. Sorry I'm forgetting my manners, Im Stefan Salvatore." Oh shit. Okay im pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. This was Damon's brother. "Who are you?" he asked sounding a little impatient.

"Elena Gilbert, Damon's girlfriend." I replied in a meek voice, still shocked at who was standing in front of me.

"Really?" he asked, clearly not filtering his words. "I…uh…I just mean, Damon's last relationship ended badly and I didn't think he would be in another relationship so soon." He fixed himself, but obviously still dumbfounded. Because I had slept around 6 hours in the last to day, I wasn't filtering my words either.

"Oh the relationship where his fiancée cheated on him with…well, you." Im not even that sorry I said it.

"I broke up with Katherine a week after Damon left." He said. Hold on, did he have a hint of pride in his voice? Was he seriously proud that he broke up with his 'girlfriend' that also happened to be his brother's fiancée.

"Why would you break up with her? Did all of the guilt finally break you?"

"Yes. And I want my brother to be happy. He is happy with Katherine which is why once he wakes up he is coming home." Stefan replied rather smugly.

"He is home. For once in his life he is surrounded by friends who love him. He is happy. He's overjoyed!" He seriously didn't think he was going to take Damon, right? I almost lost him once, im never letting him go.

"Sweetie, I get it. You love him. But frankly, I don't care." I couldn't take this bullshit anymore. I stormed out of the room. Running down the hallway, I turned a corner. Slamming into a hard a chest. That was just the piece if hay I needed to tip the scale. I dropped to my knees, and I let the tears spill. The person who I ran into sat down next to me and held me. I put my head against the wall, and stared at the ceiling. I looked to my right to see Ric sitting next to me.

"I can't lose him Ric. Not again." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Len, he loves you. He won't leave. But sometimes he is a dumbass. Im not gonna sugar-coat this. He might hurt you. Because that's what Damon does. He thinks he's doing something for you, but it just hurts you more. And he's gonna realize he screwed up because I'll be there yelling at him for it. Elena, he may be a fuck up sometimes, but he has the biggest heart. And his heart is yours. He didn't look at Katherine the way he looks at you. Im not saying I can see the future, and I see you and Damon married, with three kids, a dog, and a white picket fence. Because you might not make it. But take a lesson from Caroline. Oh god. Well, this is the only lesson you should take from Caroline; take a risk. Let yourself fall." Fuck Ric. Why do you have to be so right?

"When did you become fucking Yoda?" I said sniffling back tears. As much as I wanted to deny it, he was right. I had let myself feel, now I need to let myself fall.

"Not Yoda. Oprah." He said chuckling. "Jenna makes me sit through it with her." I just had to laugh at that. Ric stood up, and offered me his hand. I took it, and he pulled me to my feet and into a hug. "Just let yourself _feel. _And do not pull that bullshit with me about how you do feel. Elena just take down your walls and open your eyes for half a second, and then maybe you'll realize how great this could be for you, _for him." _I sniffled and pulled out of the embrace. "Come on, let's go draw a dick on his face while he is still unconscious."

* * *

After the entire Stefan ordeal, I couldn't stay in the hospital room. So Bonnie called a mandatory girls night.

"im thinking two pints of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food, Sixteen Candles, and 4 duvets." Caroline said. Walking into the living room of my house, with all of the previously listed items spilling out of her arms.

"No. Well, yes to the blankets and icecream but no movie. I want to talk about it. Ric gave me a heart to heart and it really opened my eyes." I told them.

"Well then let's talk. Where should we start?"

"I love Damon." I blurted out without even thinking. Then the tears came. "I can't imagine life without him. I used to think I loved Eli but it is nothing compared to what I feel for Damon. God. I just don't want to lose him." I was instantly enveloped in hugs.

"We know Len, we know."

"No, you don't! YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND. God, I feel like a fucking piece of me is dying. If I lose him I won't be able to survive. It would be like losing my parents all over again. I CANT HANDLE THAT. You guys act like I'm so fucking strong, like I'm unbreakable. NEWSFLASH. I'm already cracked, and if I lose ANYONE else I will fucking shatter. I have pushed my limits off of a cliff. So stop acting like you fucking understand. Bonnie, what would you do if Jer died, and you're Grams, and your mom, and your dad? Care what would you do if you lost your mom, and Klaus, and me and Bonnie? God. I can't fucking do this right now! This isn't a fucking John Hughes movie! We can't eat icecream and watch rom-coms and I will magically be cured. THERE IS NO CURE. I KNOW IM FUCKING BROKEN. IM FUCKING UNFIXABLE. IM A BROKEN TOY. A SCRATCHED RECORD. IM IMPERFECT. I KNOW. BUT YOU GUYS HAVE LEARNED TO LOVE ME DESPITE IT. I FOUND SOMEONE WHO _I_ LOVE DESPITE NOT DESERVING HIM." By the end of my rant I was sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't mean to be so harsh, I just have everything bottled up, and it's bound to blow up.

"I'm sorry guys. It's just life sucks right now." That's one thing they do understand. My life is a living hell.

"Len, it's okay. We still love you." Bonnie puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and Caroline cups my cheek, nodding.

* * *

After another boring day of sitting at Damon's bedside and sobbing, I walked down the bland hallways as I heard the slapping shoes of someone running. I turned around to see Dr. Fell, the ER doctor.

"ELENA!" oh god this was it. He was up. She had a wide grin on her face, and I knew it.

"Really?" I asked her, without even waiting for her to reply I sprung into tears. Her smile was answer enough. She pulled me into a tight hug and we walked down the corridors. Stopping in front of his room, she raised her hand to gesture for me to go inside. I turned the handle and saw him sitting up in bed. His eyes snapped to mine and his mouth broke out in a grin. And then, a single tear rolled down his cheek, which caused ten to roll down mine. I ran to him and climbed on the bed into his arms.

"Damon-" I said in a broken whisper. "I thought you were gone. I thought I had lost you. You would have been the third person I loved that I lost. Damon." I was rambling on and on.

"You love me?"

"Is that honestly a question? You must have brain damage. I love you so much that I feel like I could die any day, and I would die happy. And they say love is the emotion that can break you, or heal you. It broke me once. And you healed me. I know you can't love me back. I know you still lov-"the next thing I knew his lips were on mine.

"If you would shut your self-depreciating mouth, I would like to say a few things. I love you. I fell in love with you the day you denied me of having a shot with you. Then I fell in love the day after that at Amanda's breakfast. Then the next day, and the day after that, and they day after that, etc. Every time you smile, I know everything is going to be okay. When you cry, my entire world shatters beneath me and nothing else matters; I just want to make you smile again. You give me strength, you give me courage. You give me a reason to exist in the fucked up world. You're my rock and my bestfriend. When I crashed, the last thing that flashed through my mind was a constant reel of your face. Believing I wouldn't be able to tell you I loved you was more painful than the actual crash." I was sobbing. I burrowed my head into his chest. A few more tears slipped down his face as he wrapped his arms around me a kissed the top of my head. As we laid on that uncomfortable hospital bed, basking in our love, Ric walked in. "Thank God you're awake, I couldn't listen to this one wallow for one more day," he said, pointing at me, "and Klaus was driving me up a wall, 'ello mate', 'let's go get a drink, mate', 'bloody hell, mate' , 'mate, mate.' I was probably going to ship him back to Afghanistan in a big box with no holes." Ric laughed but I could also see the relief in his eyes, he had his best friend, his brother, _his drinking buddy,_ back.

Then, without even knocking, the door opened to reveal a man. I felt Damon's entire body go rigid.

"Hello brother." Stefan greeted, in a cool tone.

* * *

**AN:I suck at speeches. But I loved writing ric's speech and when elena went off on bon and care. we all hate Stefan. I know, I know. I understand how impossibly cliché this chapter was, but with **


	8. Chapter 8: All is Fair in Love & War

**AN: Damon is awake! (yay) Stefan is back… (boo) sorry for the late update! Actually I was not going to update until Thursday or Friday, but then I decided I would update on Tuesday morning before school…I forgot, so here I am now; Tuesday night, and im about 2 minutes before I fall asleep on top of my laptop. But im doing this for all 2500+ of you guys! I know. OVER TWO THOUSAND VIEWS. Asdfghjklsllsldflkasjdfkajshdfkh. Im dying. I love you all so much. Now for the chapter;**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

**DAMONS POV**

"Hello brother."

Those words.

That _word._

He is not allowed to use that fucking word.

Elena's eyes bugged out and I saw Ric freeze.

I couldn't say anything besides; "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?!"

"Well, they called your only living family member to tell me that you were in a fucking coma." Stefan said slowly, as if I didn't understand English.

"I understand that, but why the fuck are you here? You sure as hell are NOT family. Family doesn't sleep with their brother's fiancé." Elena tenses next to me, and Ric speaks up.

"Hey Len how about we go get you a change of clothes, then we can bring Mandy back to see Damon." She couldn't even reply, she just gave him a curt nod, kissed my cheek, and scrambled out of the bed. Closing the door behind them, a heavy, tension filled silence fell between me and Stefan.

"So, I see you found yourself a whore to occupy your time with."

"Elena is not a fucking whore. Katherine was a whore. You are a man-whore. Elena is not a fucking whore." I said, my jaw clenched and I was two seconds away from jumping out of bed and punching him in the face. "What do you want Stefan?" his name sounded like acid on my tongue, and I felt bile rising up from just saying it.

"Once you are healthy, I want you to come home. To New York. To Kat!" he said, flinching a little when he said _her_ name.

"I have a home here! And aren't you with Katherine? Isn't it all puppy dogs and rainbows?" I said.

"Kat and I broke up a week after you left. She was miserable. She didn't love me like I loved her. She was lonely while you were in the Marines! So she wanted the next thing closest to you! ME! It was simple infatuation. The day after you left she wouldn't leave her room. She just stared at her ring and cried. The day after that, she spent looking at photos of you. God Damon, it was never me. It was you!" he screamed. He was obviously upset, but he wasn't lying. Kat was miserable? It was always me? Being lonely doesn't justify her cheating on me, but I understand it. But what about Elena? She literally JUST told me she loved me, and I said it back. Did I mean it? Or was I just tricking myself into thinking my love for Katherine was love for Elena? It all started clicking into place. Sure a part of my truly loved Elena. I was positive about that. But Elena deserves my entire heart. I decided I would give myself the week to decide who I wanted. Of course this wasn't fair to Len, but it isn't fair to string her along as I love another woman. She needs more in life.

"I'm not leaving. I don't forgive you. I still hate you. And right now, I want you to leave." I said, purposely avoiding Katherine. Stefan shut his mouth into a tight line and nodded, walking out the door. I had about fifteen minutes to myself. Just then, the door burst open. Before I could even look up, I heard a squeal and something jumping onto me. a very giddy six year old threw her arms around me.

"Mandy, easy on the ribs." I said. This girl could lift up my mood instantly. I looked up to see Elena had taken her spot in the chair next to my bed. I took her hand in mine and rubbed circles into the back of her palm. I looked to the doorway to see Jenna leaning against the frame. Her unshed tears, and small smile told me I had her approval. In that moment I knew there was no question. It was Elena. Always Elena.

"Nice to see you finally woke up Sleeping Beauty." Jenna told me with a wide grin. After spending an hour with Ric, Jenna, Mandy, and Lena, Klaus, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Tyler, and Jeremy all came in. WE exchanged small talk. The doctor had come in and told us that all of my tests had come back perfect and I could be released tomorrow. As eight p.m. rolled around, everyone (save for Elena) had gone home. She was now lying in my arms with her head on my chest fast asleep. I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Elena, I know how to open the door to my own house." I told her. She looked to the floor and blushed. "Hey, Len guess what."

"What?" she asked, finally looking into my eyes.

"I love you."

"I know. It's kinda impossible not to. I mean have you seen me? I'm fuckin' adorable." Her small smile grew to one the spread to her ears and lit up her whole face.

"My ego is rubbing off on you. Pretty soon we won't fit in the same bed…though we don't really _need _a bed. I mean, it hasn't stopped us before." I said with a smirk. She smacked my chest and pushed open the door.

"Finally! I thought you guys were gonna jump each other's bones on the welcome mat!" Oh shit. I forgot Klaus was here. Oops. We walked through the door and went into the kitchen.

"Please tell me you stocked the fridge. I'm starving and hospital sucks."

"Wel-"Klaus started warily.

"I knew Klaus would grocery shop, so I did." Elena cut in.

"MARRY THE GIRL GODDAMIT. SHE IS PERFECT." Klaus then proceeded to walk over to Elena and give her a *loud* kiss on the top of her head.

"HEY! The only perfect one here is _me_! Though don't get me wrong, Elena, you're a close second." Oh great. Barbie's here.

"How about we invite the rest of the Scooby gang and we all cook dinner together?" I suggested. It's just what I needed after spending a week in the hospital.

"One step ahead of you." Barbie said, following the sound of the front door slamming. Then four other bodies clambered into the kitchen. "Okay, I want some spaghetti."

We each got to work. I, being 100% Italian, made the sauce, Elena was right next to me boiling water for the noodles. Klaus and Caroline were cutting up vegetables for the salad. Jeremy and Matt were making garlic bread as Bonnie and Tyler whipped up some tiramisu. I thought back to Elena's words at the Halloween party. We are just a big dysfunctional family. And I loved it. I _love_ it. Once we were all done cooking our contributing factors to the meal, we set the table and sat down. God this was the life. We passed the dishes around, scooping plentiful servings onto our plates. The sounds of small talk and silverware scraping against plates filled my senses.

Once dessert was served, and eaten, everyone said our goodbyes. Klaus was staying at Caroline's so Elena and I had the house to ourselves. I just had one question I needed to ask her. One question that would finalize my answer.

We were sat on the couch curled in each other's arms with a blanket thrown over our legs both of us just staring into the fireplace. Watching the flames dance to the sound of cracks and pops.

"Elena?"

"Hmmm?" she said, her eyes closed, head against my shoulder.

"I love you. I really do. I don't want to sound like a douchebag for asking this but, do you still love Elijah?"

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

I took a deep breath. I couldn't blame him for asking. Every story I told him about Eli, I always included how much I was in love with him. But I knew I didn't love him anymore.

"No. I love you." I stated simply.

"I know that!" why was he getting mad? "But is there any part of you that still loves him? I don't want to get hurt again. I would expect you to understand that." It's like he wants me to say I still love Eli! What the fuck!

"DAMON! Do you honestly think that low of me? He killed my parents. And how would I go back to him? He's rotting in a fucking cell. Finally, and I will repeat this as many times as I have to. But I fucking love you. Not Elijah. Not Matt. Not Tyler. Not any other fucking guy on this planet! YOU. Y-O-U." I pushed away from him, sitting at the other edge of the couch. Staring at how his eyes lit up with rage and how his whole physique changed.

"YOU CAN HAVE LOVE TWO PEOPLE AT THE SAME TIME! I SEE IT IN YOUR EYES WHEN TALK ABOUT HIM. THAT KIND OF LOVE JUST DOESN'T GO AWAY. I KNOW YOU CANT GO BACK TO HIM. But it comes down to a simple choice. Me or him."

It all slid into place. He spoke some of the truest words I've ever heard. Those eight words. Combined to make that one sentence. _That kind of love just doesn't go away._ "You're right. That love doesn't just disappear. It takes time. I've had two years to deal with it. You've had a few months. And I agree. You can't love two people at the same time. But it's not me you should be worrying about. So Damon, it comes down to a simple choice. Me or Katherine." Throwing his words back in his face, I got up and left, but not without turning around and saying the last thing to truly knock him off his high horse. "I love you Damon. I really do. I just wish you could have seen that." With a single tear cascading down my cheek, I turned and left the boarding house. Leaving my heart behind.

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

** Mistakes.**

Ive made some pretty big mistakes in my time. But the biggest mistake was letting elena walk out of that door. How could I accuse her of that? Part of me wanted her to say she still loved him. Just to make it easier for me.

**Surprises.**

I've had quite a few surprises too. But nothing would prepare me for what was going to walk up to my door. Or rather _who._ I heard a light knock on the door. Hoping it was Elena coming back, I jumped off the couch and ran to the door. Whipping it open to find myself staring at a different set of brown eyes. A different head of brown curls. An entirely different woman. Yet they shared one thing. My heart.

"Damon?" She asked. She sounded so shy. So unconfident. So not Katherine. She had tears in her eyes. Her mascara was smeared, yet she was still beautiful. Then she threw her arms around me and sobbed into my shirt. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her and embraced the moment. I don't know what fueled my actions. Anger at Elena? Curiosity? Or if it was me being a gullible dumbass. But I pulled back from Katherine and caught her lips in a scorching kiss. She returned it with equal fervor. Stumbling backwards I turned us around and pushed her up against the wall. She brought her legs up to wrap around my waist. Backing away from the wall, I carried her upstairs and threw her on to my bed. So wrapped up in her, I didn't hear the front door open.

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

No. I couldn't just run away. When it's real you can't walk away. As soon as I realized that, I turned my car around and made my way towards Damon's house again. I don't care if I wasn't in the wrong. I would apologize. I had come so close to losing him. I pulled up into his driveway around a half an hour after I left. With my phone in my hand, I lightly knocked on the front door. There was no answer so I simply walked in. I looked around the parlor with no avail. Hearing movement upstairs, I made my way to the staircase. Climbing each stair I realized the noise was from his room. I didn't miss the distinct moan of 'Damon, please.' Pushing my curiosity over the edge, I tip-toed down the hall. His door was slightly ajar. I pushed it fully open to see Damon lying on top of a brunette. She was wearing jeans and only her bra, and Damon was also missing his shirt. My jaw hit the floor, along with my phone. They both looked up. The girl had a smirk on her face, though she was acting to be surprised. Damon just looked regretful. I couldn't move. I was frozen, just staring at the scene before me. "Elena, I can ex-"

"Shut the fuck up." I said calmly. "Just shut the fuck up, I'm still trying to decide if this is a fucking nightmare yet."

"It's not." The girl underneath him said. She didn't sound too heartbroken over the entire ordeal.

"Shut the fuck up, _Katherine._"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I laughed. "This is fucking GRAND! HI Katherine! I've heard so many wonderful things about you. Sorry, excuse my bad manners. I'm Elena Gilbert. Damon's girlfriend. Wait. Now I think it's appropriate to say I'm his _ex-_girlfriend. Hey! You wanna here a joke? Damon accused me of loving two people at the same time. So naturally I threw it back in his face. You see, I was wrong. Damon; you don't love two people. You never loved me. Okay, well you two be careful. Use a condom! Wouldn't want you getting pregnant and _cheating _yourselves of your twenties. Shit." I fake gasped and brought my hand to my mouth. "Cheating pun. Too soon?"

"Elena." Damon plead. Oh god. Did he honestly think he would get a chance to speak? How adorably ignorant.

"What Damon?" I said, I was surprised at how I was keeping my cool. "Lemme guess. 'It's not what it looks like.' No, 'this was a mistake, I was mad and delusional.' Oh! Or my personal favorite, 'I can explain.' What are you gonna explain? Was Katherine just lying on your bed and you tripped and fell on top of her. I mean surely there is a logical explanation. I mean, you would never cheat. Especially after you know what it's like to be cheated on."

Katherine piped up, "Honey, all is fair in _Love & War."_

Damon stood up and was a few feet in front of me. I walked over to him and cupped his cheek, swiping my thumb across his cheek bone. I gave him a small smile. His eyes filled with hope. Then, in my coldest most menacing tone I said a few simple words that would brake him. "You are no better than her." I drew my hand back and slapped him. Hard. I backed up, and turned to Katherine. "It was a pleasure meeting you! Maybe later we can exchange numbers and go for lunch?" I turned on my heal and walked out of that house. I opened the door and hit a soft wall. Klaus.

"Hey Len. Is Damon still here, or are you guys leaving? I forgot my stuff for Caroline's."

"He's upstairs. But don't go in his room. He is having sex with Katherine. I said simply, and walked out the door to my car. As soon as I was pulling out of the driveway I realized I forgot my phone. Taking a deep breath I put my car in park. I passed Klaus, who was stuck in the same position with his mouth agape. I pushed his jaw shut, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I walked up the stairs again, and sure enough Damon was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Katherine was sitting on the bed examining her cuticles. "I forgot my phone. But I assure you this is the last time I'll walk in on you guys, so you can go back to attacking each other." I bent down picked up my phone. And once again I left. Walking down the driveway I got a call. It was from Caroline. I picked it up and before I even got the chance to say 'hello' she was screaming into the other end.

"WHY THE FUCK DID I JUDT GET A CALL FROM KLAUS THAT SAID DAMON CHEATED ON YOU WITH HIS EX-FIANCE?"

"Because that's what just happened." I said simply. No point in sugar coating things.

"Holy Fuck." She said. Then it hit her. "HOLY FUCK. HOLY FLYING FUCKS. OH MY FUCK. ELENA. ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Honestly, it hurt for the first five minutes. But now I just feel numb." I was now pulling into my driveway.

"I'm coming over. And I'm calling Bonnie." Shit. Now I had to go through girl talk.

"Whatever." I replied. "Hurry up." And I hung up.

Fifteen minutes later Bonnie and Caroline walked into my house. I picked up my keys. "Come on. I want to adopt a puppy." And I walked out the door.

* * *

**AN: YOU GUYS HAVE MY PERMISSION TO PUNCH ME IN THE FACE FOR THIS CHAPTER. im sorry. No im not. Special thanks to rita, Leonor and emma for pushing me to do this chapter & the positive feedback. Okay I seriously love all of you guys and I was wondering something; could I possibly get 100 reviews be(for)e my birthday? (October 3****rd****) yes I know my birthday is the premiere of season 5. I get delena for my birthday! Yay! So I love you all, and don't forgot to leave my hugs and love in the review box!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dog is Woman's Bestfriend Too

**CAROLINES POV**

** This is bad.**

This is fucking bad.

This is sinking titanic bad.

This is fucking Damon slaughtering Elena's happiness bad.

But here I am. In the back of Elena's Charger on our way to adopt a puppy. I have no clue what to say. But I already texted Jenna, we were definitely having girl time after this. We pulled up to the Mystic Falls Humane Society. Elena got out, and we followed suit. We talked to the secretary behind the front desk and she led us to the dog kennels. The first dog we saw, Elena was already in love. It was a 1 year old chocolate lab. "This is the one. I want him!" And the next thing you know, we are walking out of the pound with a vivacious dog named Sam. After Sam Winchester of course. Next stop was the pet store for dog food, a leash, dog bed, toys, and treats. Now I'm currently sitting in the backseat of her car with the most well behaved dog I've ever met. Once we were back inside Elena's house I broke the awkward silence. Jenna was already sitting on the couch, looking quite furious might I add.

"Elena, what happened?" I said in a calm voice. Then like a ticking time bomb, she blew up. She sat on the couch in a puddle of tears. Everyone surrounded her, rubbing her back. Five minutes later Sammy came up and licked her face. That's when I noticed it. The main reason Elena chose this dog was the eyes. Sam had Damon Salvatore's eyes. Bright blue and constantly shining.

"We had a fight." She started.

"He accused me of still loving Elijah and I realized he still loved Katherine. I walked out and realized it was stupid. I turned my car around and drove back. I was ready to apologize. I went up to his room and—and he was on top of _her._ They were both shirtless and it was obvious what was going on."

"I gonna fucking kill him." Bonnie snarled.

"I'm going to chop off his balls and feed them to him. If he even has any." Jenna said. Damn. Didn't know she had it in her. Then she got up and started dialing a number. She put it on speaker phone so we could all here.

"Hey sweetheart." Ric said into the phone.

"Do not fucking 'Hey Sweetheart' me. There is a fucking crisis going on. World War III is about to go down."

"What happened Jen?"

"Damon Fucking Salvatore."

"What did he do?" Ric asked, immediately sensing Damon did something to his only niece.

"Why don't you go ask him." And with that, she hung up.

* * *

**RICS POV**

My fatherly instincts kicked in. Something happened to Elena. Without Grayson here, I had to beat the boy up. The only thing is he happened to be my best friend. Pulling up to the boarding house I jumped out of my car. I walked in to see Damon on the couch with a glass of whiskey. Deciding I would see what he would say I acted like I knew nothing happened.

"Day drinking alone is pathetic." I said, pouring myself a glass of bourbon.

"Yeah well I'm a pathetic guy."

"What happened?"

"After I tell you this you won't want to speak to me again." Well at least he's honest. "Katherine came back. After me and Elena had a fight. God I'm such a fucking idiot. I accused Elena of loving to people, then when she walked out Katherine showed up at my door. I was gonna sleep with her. I wanted to sleep with her. But Elena came back and found us." I was squeezing my tumbler so hard I thought it would shatter. I slammed it down on the side table. I started pacing they floor in front of me.

"You're a fucking dumbass. A douchebag. Honestly, I don't even want to be near you write now. You are pathetic. I hope you realize what a fuck up you are, and get your shit together. You and elena were perfect and you were happy. For the first time IN TWO FUCKING YEARS SHE WAS HAPPY!" I screamed at him. "YOU SELFISH BASTARD. YOU FUCKING RUINED THAT FOR HER. GOD. DO YOU KNOW HOW MESSED UP SHE WAS WHILE YOU WERE IN A COMA? SHE COULDN'T EVEN FUNCTION. AND NOW YOU BROKE HER HEART. GODDAMIT. HOW THE FUCK IS SHE GOING TO MAKE IT OUT OF THIS?" I was two seconds away from murdering him, so I left. I got in the car and called up the boys to meet at the grill.

* * *

**JEREMYS POV**

"Hey Ric, What's up?" I said into the phone.

"Call Tyler and Matt, meet me at the grill in ten." He said sternly. Shit this wasn't good. He hung up, and I dialed Matt's number, closely followed by Tyler's. I jumped into my car and sent a quick text to Bonnie telling her where I was going. Pulling into the Grill parking lot, I turned off the car and went inside. Seeing Ric at one of the tables with Tyler and Matt, I headed over.

"What's going on Ric?" I asked. The look on his face told me it was big. My first concern was Elena. Tyler and Matt both had the same curious and concerned look on their faces as I was sure I did.

"Damon and Elena got into a fight. Elena walked out, realized she couldn't just run away and headed back. Little did she know Damon was already over it. She got to his house and went up to his room, only to find him about to sleep with his ex-fiancé." All I could see was red. I ran out of the grill and hightailed it out of the parking lot, closely followed by Tyler and Matt.

"SALVATORE." I screamed as I walked into the boarding house. I looked around to find he was in the parlor.

"YOU NO GOOD FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. This was the first time Elena was fucking happy since my parents died. Not even bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Mandy, Jenna, Ric, or I could get her to smile like you did. But you had to go and fucking take that all away from her."

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T HATE MYSELF FOR THAT? GOD. I KNOW I FUCKED UP. NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGE THAT. I WAS FUCKING IN SHOCK. MY BROTHER WAS HERE THEN MY EX-FIANCE SHOWS UP AFTER I GET INTO A FIGHT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND. ELENA DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING WRONG! IT WAS MY FAULT. I THOUGHT I STILL LOVED KATHERINE BUT AS SOON AS I SAW ELENA I KNEW IT WAS ALL FAKE."

"WELL THAT'S TOO FUCKING BAD. IT HONESTLY TOOK YOU CHEATING ON ELENA TO REALIZE YOU LOVED HER AND SHE LOVED YOU? GOD A FUCKING BLIND MAN COULD HAVE SEEN IT FROM A MILE AWAY. Your just too thick headed to think anything good can happen to you." I was calming down. "I fucking liked you. You were the first guy I saw worthy of Elena. You're a marine for god's sake. I thought I could trust you to protect her. You just broke her beyond repair! I hope you would get your act together enough to at least be her friend but after what you did to her, I doubt she will trust _anyone_ anymore." Leaving him to let the pain soak in, I walked out, and made my way to Elena and I's house. Matt and Tyler's cars were already pulled in the driveway along with Caroline/Klaus's and Jenna's. Assuming Ric was still at the bar drinking himself into a stupor, I went inside. I was hit with a tidal wave a sweet smelling spices and scents. This was bad. Elena baked when she was depressed. I walked into the kitchen to see everyone sat at the countertop and kitchen table as Elena cooked some delicious food and pastries. I could already smell sugar cookies baking, and chicken breast in the pan. Wait, was that a dog at her feet?

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

Usually I would start off my inner monologue by saying I was surrounded by everyone I loved. But for the first time since I met _him,_ I couldn't. I loved my parents and they aren't here. I love Damon, he isn't here.

Yeah, I still loved Damon. I am not going to put up that tough façade and say I was never in love with him, or I don't love him after what he did to me. it was impossible. A piece of me will always love him. We were epic. We had the type of relationship everyone was envious of. We had an all-consuming love. Or at least I did. Damon may have loved me, but I have no clue if he was ever truly _in_ love with me. He already had his epic love. With Katherine. And I could respect that. Though it didn't make it any easier. But now I only had one thing on my mind. Food. I need to cook. I quickly added dashed of oregano and parsley to the bread crumb mixture, getting ready to dip my chicken in it. I was making my favorite food, chicken parmesan. I could feel everyone's eyes burning into my back. Waiting for me to shatter. Again. Jokes on them. I can't even break anymore. My heart is in so many different pieces I can't tell the difference between love and hate. Once I fished the plate of gooey cheesy chicken out of the oven, I broke the silence as I started to plate our lunch. Ric had come to join us and was sitting next to Jenna, still fuming.

"Guys. I love you all. Even you Klaus." I attempted to make a joke. "I'm not going to lie and say it didn't hurt, and I don't love him. Because it is exactly that. A lie. I still love him. I always will, because who knows. He could have been my soul mate. But I believe in fate, and if it was meant to be, it'll happen. And truth is; it hurt. It hurt a whole fucking lot. But I'm not going to lie down and watch life pass me by, like last time. I'm gonna take this pain and turn it into ambition. I will not let Damon Salvatore be the death of me, he will be the beginning. For now on. I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I'll start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through." A slow clap began, until everyone was cheering and Sammy was barking. Jeremy passed around beers, and lifted his up.

"To the strongest, most badass girl I know. I drink to you." Everyone started cheering again, and we all took a much needed swig of beer. And I decided after lunch, I would pay a visit to my mom and dad.

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

I always wondered why my mom would want to be buried in the small town where she grew up. But I realized that in Mystic Falls you can always find happiness and love. This town was the perfect representation of my mother. I walked up to the dark marble headstone. 'ISABELLA SALVATORE-LOVING MOTHER, FRIEND, AND PERSON. SHE WILL FOREVER MISSED, BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN.' I picked some of the weeds that were sprouting around the corners.

"Hey Ma," I said in a broken whisper.

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

"Hi Mom, Dad." Tears were already flowing freely.

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

"I fucked up. You would be so ashamed."

"There was this girl. You would have loved her."

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

"There was this guy. You would have loved him. He made me feel alive, when I was closest to death. Truth is, im not sorry I fell in love with him. Im sorry I didn't show him enough to believe that it was him, and only him. I cant put it into words how much I love him."

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

"Her smile could light up a room, and her personality made you instantly fall in love. And I let her go. It was all my fault too." And that's when the tears came. I dropped to my knees and held my head in my hands. Sobbing into the wind. "why do I go and fuck everything up? God she was so perfect, Mom. She reminds me of you. She calls you out on your wrongs, and is so compassionate it hurts. I cant put it into words, how much I love her. there are so many things that make me so wrong for her, but I have to be selfish. I wish you could have gotten the chance to meet her. Mom, I saw myself getting married to this girl. Having kids with her. growing old with her. I wanted the rest of my life to be spent with _her_. To find everything she wants in life. Whether it is with me, or not."

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

"His name was Damon."

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

"Her name was Elena."

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

"I just want him to be happy."

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

"I just want her to be happy."

* * *

**AN: so? did you guys like the different povs? I was actually going to rewrite this chapter but I loved the ending too much. I know it's going to be hard to comeback from cheating but there is only nine words I will say about it;****_ it will be a long hard road for delena_****. please dont forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Moving On

**AN: its been so long! Writers block. Well, writers block for THIS story. Yes, I started a new story, but it wont be up for a little while, at least till I finish Love and War. Writers block really sucks. I still have writers block, but I feel really bad for making you guys wait so long:( honestly I have no clue where this chapter is going. Its kind of a filler, but there was honestly nothing to write about. That is why this is the shortest chapter I have ever written. Its kind of a blah chapter so don't expect anything too great. Lol, well I will let you guys read.**

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

I looked up from the booth I was sitting in, to see Caroline standing at the front of the restaurant. She was yelling at a man, I stood up and started walking towards them. As I drew closer, I saw the man she was verbally abusing was Stefan Salvatore. Just the guy I wanted to see, literally.

"YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT. You are no better than your brother and that whore he was ready to call his wife! Your whole family is fucked up!" Caroline screamed at him. I can't believe he even had the nerve to stay in town. Let alone come to my restaurant, though he probably didn't know I owned it. Fool. "Care," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked to me, her shouldering heaving with each breath she took. She turned on her heel and stomped away. Stefan turned to leave but I latched on to his shoulder. "I have questions for you, and you are going to give me some fucking answers." Still holding his shoulder I pushed him to start walking to the booth I was just sat at.

"What do you want to know?" he said with a smug smile. Oh god, he was taking pleasure out of this. He wanted a reaction, and I wouldn't give him that. I just wanted answers.

"Why? Why would he do that?" I asked. I was pretty proud, my voice didn't even waiver.

"Actually, I would like to take credit for him cheating on you. I called Katherine, told her what had happened, and that I was going to help her get Damon back. The only problem was we needed to get rid of his dull girlfriend. So she went over to his house and basically attacked him. You see, Damon gets mad and does something he regrets. It was just a coincidence that you had both gotten into a fight. And thank god you did, or the little love sick puppy probably would have shoved Katherine off like a mosquito." He had this all figured out. I still blamed Damon. Yeah I know he is irrational. And what Stefan said was the truth. He gets mad and does something incredibly stupid. He just took it a little too far.

"Okay. Now get the fuck out of my bar." I got up and went to tend the bar. Little did I know that not only was Stefan leaving my bar, but he was leaving the state, and taking his whore with him.

* * *

**DAMONS POV **

I had no one.

No brother.

No fiancé.

No girlfriend.

No friends.

No Ric.

No car.

No more Uncle Damon. Yeah even Mandy hates me, because she overheard her mom and Elena talking.

Two words to describe me.

Fuck Up.

Actually change that to three words.

_Pathetic _Fuck up.

But I'm not allowed to feel self-pity because I did this to myself. It is my fault. I had been mad at myself for accusing Elena of still loving Elijah. So I did what would hurt me the most. I trusted Katherine. The only thing I had been think was; if I sleep with her she will leave me. And it will hurt. Too bad I was selfish. I wasn't thinking about what it would do to Elena. So here I am now. Lying face down into the couch with a bottle of bourbon tucked into my side. I was all alone in this big house, and I hated it. I thought moving into my childhood house would bring me back the memories of my mother. Bring back the memories of when my father actually loved me. Bring me back the memories of feeling safe.

Did I mention that Klaus is moving out? Because he is. He's moving in with Caroline. Klaus has known me for 6 years and he is even disgusted by the sight of me. Hell. I'm disgusted by the sight of me. When I'm really drunk, late at night, I wonder if it would be easier just to take all this pain away. Just hold the cold metal barrel to my temple and push back the trigger. But then I look to the framed picture of Elena and I. I see that picture and all those feelings I have had since the day I met her come rushing in. And a piece of my heart tells me to hold on. It tells me there is hope. That maybe, just maybe, life will catch me a break and fate will bring Elena back to me. That is the thought that keeps me going. And without that single thought, I would most likely be with my mom right now.

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

I just want to run away. Run away from my feelings. Run away from my heart. My thoughts. My family. My town. From Damon. And that is what I am going to do. Hopefully not alone. I was going to run away with Caroline and Bonnie. At least for a week. I had them sitting on the couch in front of me right now, waiting to break the good news to them.

"London." I said. It was my Eureka moment. London. I would see Big Ben, and the Eye. I could sip tea and munch on cookies. This was where I would run to.

"London?" Bonnie asked.

"London." I said, finalizing my thoughts.

"What about it?" Caroline replied.

"Let's go to London." A grin broke across my face. Caroline's smile was mine times two. Bonnie looked weary.

"Elena…" Bonnie started.

"Oh shut it Bon! Elena deserves a vacation. And hell! So do I. We aren't going to be young for forever. We have to live a little. When are we leaving?" Caroline said turning to me.

"Tomorrow, Bonnie I will even give you guys paid vacation from the grill." I said, pleading her with my eyes. She had to agree.

"Fine." Me and Caroline exchanged glances, and jumped up screaming. Bonnie joined us, with a grin on her face. I grabbed my laptop and started looking for flights and a hotel. I booked us a room and plane tickets for the next day. "We are really doing this." I said exasperated.

"I gotta tell Jer." Bonnie said rushing out the door, followed by Caroline saying the same about Klaus.

"We all meet here at 7 am! Our flight is at 12!" I screamed. I rushed up to my room to call Jenna and start packing.

* * *

Jenna wasn't totally on board at first, but I convinced her this is what I needed after what Damon had done. She finally came around and offered to drive us to the airport. I had grabbed my suit case and started throwing clothes into it. I stuffed my make-up bag, laptop, and various chargers into my carry-on. By the time I was finished packing it was 1 in the morning and I was half-way unconscious.

* * *

I woke up to the insistent beeping of my alarm clock and my puppy licking at my face. I felt a little bad that I would be leaving Sam with Jeremy, but it would only be for a week. I looked at my bedside table to see the blinking letters that read 6:00 a.m. I jumped into the shower, and threw on a sweatshirt and some yoga pants. I walked down to the kitchen to see Caroline eating a bagel, Bonnie reading the paper, and Klaus and Jeremy were playing GTA 4 on the x-box. Boys. The front door flew open to reveal the Saltzman family along with Matt and Tyler. Apparently everyone felt the need to come to the airport and see us off, even if we were only going to be gone a week. Half of us piled into Jenna's Lexus SUV and the other half were in Tyler's Range Rover. We hurried off to the Richmond Airport listening to the radio as we drove.

* * *

I was sat in a First Class row with my two best friends. I looked to them and realized we were really doing this. This was actually happening. I inwardly squealed, and put in my headphones, falling into a dreamless sleep as the plane flew through the clouds.

* * *

**AN: MUCHO IMPORTANTE **

**so Damon sort of explained himself. I'm not sure if it helped you guys understand or not but whatever, I warned you guys this wasn't an all fluff fic. And our favorite trio took an impromptu trip to London. YAY for spontaneous-ness. Again, sorry that it is so short, but my muse has not been kind. ANYWHOO, please don't forget to review! Okay, that rhymed, maybe I should take up poetry as a hobby… or not. Also this chapter was not preread and was barely edited so keep that in mind. BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT HERE IS A LITTLE SNIP-IT OF MY NEW STORY CALLED DOWNFALL. It wont be out for a while, but here is a preview to look forward too!**

* * *

I reclined in my seat. My ears were enveloped by my Beats. My brain was filled the notes of Afraid by The Neighbourhood. I got out my songbook while my muse was still present. My name is Elena Gilbert, I'm the lead singer of little alternative rock band called The Downfall. Well maybe not so little, we have four platinum records, 3 Teen Choice Awards, a Grammy, and two Rolling Stones Covers. Okay, so we are kind of a big deal. The Downfall consisted of me as the lead singer, Bonnie Bennet on bass, Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan who are both guitarists, and Tyler Lockwood our drummer. We were all currently on a private jet on our way to Paris for our next show. Caroline was sat next to me on the plane. She was drinking a mug of tea and reading Vogue. Tyler was rhythmically tapping his drum sticks on any solid surface he could find, Matt was sleeping in the bedroom, and Bonnie was picking out her outfit for tonight's show. This was my life. This was my dream, and it had all come true. I didn't want to be a country artist, or a pop star, I was definitely not a rapper either. Rock was what it has always been for me. The last lyrics of Afraid bled into The Beatles Eleanor Rigby. I'll admit, it is hard living away from your family, and it was weird to be in big city, with everyone's eyes on you. You see, everyone in this band came from a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. We had actually all been childhood friends. We had gone through everything together. In high school Matt and Tyler were jocks, while Bonnie, Caroline, and I were cheerleaders. I know, cliché much? We had always dreamt of going far in the world, but here we are. On a world tour. Small town band, getting nowhere my ass. I closed up my songbook, another major hit already started, and closed my eyes, falling asleep to the sounds of my adoptive family.

* * *

We stepped on stage to thousands of screaming fans. Chanting our names as if they were prayers. Praising us like we are Greek Gods. I come up to the microphone, my high top Converse scuffing the stage. I run a hand through my waist-length hair that falls in perfect waves. As I rap my manicured hand around the mic, the crowd hushes. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. This is my favorite part. The crowd is silent, everyone is focused on the music, and then my vocal chords start to vibrate and dance with each word I sing. Caroline's fingers tango over the strings of her guitar. And on cue Bonnie's low bass hums into key, matt plays along with caroline adding some more depth to the notes she plays, and Tyler beats his drums like they are all his troubles in life. Then it's my turn.

**SOOOO?**


	11. Chapter 11: Drunken Thoughts

**AN so if anyone actually reads these; I know I suck. It has been so hectic in my life lately, between cheer, school, family, friends, and having a social life I haven't had time to write. As if I could even write. My muse is punishing me for something. I still have writers block and it is giving no signs of weakness. Another short chapter, but hey its something right?**

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

I pushed the door open to our room. We all gasped. There was decorative gold, crown molding everywhere. Beautiful reds and golds filled our senses. We stepped into the room and turned to look at each other. Caroline was overjoyed. Bonnie was on the verge of tears. So we may have went a little over board. We decided to do the entire London experience. So naturally, we had to stay at the Ritz. We cut our trip short, and we got a hotel room that cost a little over $1000 in American dollars. But I have a feeling it was meant to be.

When my parents were still living, we were never hit by poverty. We live in an 'upper class' part of Virginia. It may seem like a Podunk town that shops at Walmart, but at every banquet we have, almost every has Chanel and Prada. So when our parents died, you can imagine that we had enough in our trust funds to live comfortably. But me and Jer couldn't just sell the Grill. So we have even more now. To cut a long story short, I had kinda already put off a large sum of money for a trip. Though I had imagined it would be a trip with my husband. But hey, you get what you get.

"Elena, back in London, please?" Bonnie said. I hadn't even noticed I spaced out.

"This is so fucking 'What a Girl Wants'. Maybe we will find you a poor, troubled musician to have a fling with too!" Caroline squealed. Oh god. I do not do one night stands. I barely dated. FUCK! The two guys I have dated ripped my heart out and ran over it with a sixteen wheeler. Nope. Not doing that again. "Can we go shopping now?"

"Care, we just got here." I tell her.

"I know but we have to get something to wear tonight when we go clubbing! The guy I was sat next to on the plane told me of this great underground club that all the celebrities go to! Maybe we will get a chance to see Nina Dobrev and Ian Somerhalder grinding on the dance floor! Even better, maybe we could see Ian Somerhalder grinding on me!" she said with a very suggestive wink. Well, we were in London! So why the hell not! "Come on! Just throw your bags down and leggo!"

* * *

The next thing I know is we are walking down Oxford Street with bags up to our elbows. We are trying to find our way back to the hotel so we can get ready and head out once more.

When we finally made it back to the hotel it was nearing seven o'clock. We had basically ran to our room. We were scrambling to get ready since we would most likely be waiting in line for a long time. It was like a scene out of a movie, when you have the raunchy fast paced pop song on and all the girls are throwing clothes behind them in a race to find the perfect outfit. Tossing lipgloss and eyeliner to your friends and curling each other's hair. Once you have completed your masterpiece you walk out of the front door of the hotel, with your arms linked, and your faces cracking from smiling so much. Then, if we are continuing the theme of our life being a 2009 ABC Family movie with Amanda Bynes starring in it, we walk up to the club and wait in a barely moving line. But then, a random pedestrian walking past the line sees you and compliments your shoes. You look up to say thank you and you realize it's a celebrity. They then start having a conversation with you and you get to cut the line to come party with them. Oh wait. That's not a movie. Its what actually happened.

You see, life is a lot like driving on a road watching a sunset. On one side of you, you have this gorgeous melody of colors. Blues are fading into oranges, and oranges into reds. Then you look to the other side of the road and you see the darkness. It's a non-forgiving, dark place. Then you make turns on the road. You turn towards the darkness or the light. But you make these turns blindly. There are stop signs telling you to rest, and speed bumps. And you could even turn your head to fiddle with the radio and get hit by a truck. Damon Salvatore was my truck. He pushed me into the light, and then shoved me back into the darkness. But there is a special little thing about the darkness. With all that bad, blackness, there are these gorgeous stars. Some are falling, as if sent from God, a wish come true.

So when Joseph Morgan and his girlfriend, Emma Hore, came up to me, I was a little blindsided. I think Caroline passed out but I couldn't be too sure. Bonnie's jaw hit the floor so hard, that it was probably somewhere in the London Underground. Then when they told us to come with them so we didn't have to wait, it was like a fucking meteor shower. so that's how my night went. We partied and went home. We barely even drank.

Oh my heavenly lord I wish that was how it went. No, my night went a little like Miley Cyrus's career. It started off as some innocent fun, but then we discovered a wonderful thing called alcohol and everything went down from there. But here is the whole story from when we walked into the club, till we walked into our room. Or at least everything I can piece together from the multiple blackouts.

* * *

**Letting loose was not something I did often. **

Well, I used too, but then the accident happened. I was a huge partier in my high school years. Even in my early 20's. But now, I wanted to drown in alcohol and forget anything that started with a 'D' and ended with an 'amon Salvatore'. I wanted to break every single rule I ever had, and I want to have fun. I want to live like Caroline. Well, Caroline while she was single at least. Since every time we tried to get on the dance floor some sleazy guy tried to grind on us, we made our way to the bar so we could do some shots. Emma was incredible. They always so celebrities are stuck up and rude, but I have never met someone more real. She was quirky and awkward and all around adorable. We had been sharing embarrassing stories while Joseph sat and laughed at his girlfriend. She even owned a bunny themed onesie! This is where the first blackout comes into play. I was sitting in that over stuffed booth talking to Emma one minute, and the next I was in the middle of a circle of people dancing my little heart out. I had some training as a girl. Well if you call 'some training' around 13 years of intense dance training. I was doing pirouettes and adages. Pulling my leg up into the air and spinning like a tornado. I forgot how much I love this. I could feel the sweat dripping down my brow. I could feel it racing down my back, leaping off my shoulder blades. As my finale, I did my back handspring standing full. Everyone went crazy. And I mean crazy. They filled in around me, each cheering and screaming. Bonnie and Caroline were beside me, patting me on the back. I didn't even spare a thought about you know who. Then comes black out number two. It's weird. I try to recollect my memories of this night but I feel like I am an author with writers block. Sitting at my kitchen table trying to get an idea flowing, but all I see is my blank computer screen and a flashing cursor, mocking me. You know what's crazy too? Everything we have ever read. Every story, newspaper, book, legend, or food label. Every single thing we have read and read, is a combination of 26 different letters. And the words we make from these letters, make up a language that can be translated to other combination of letters and symbols. Trippy. Off track. Okay, so that last blackout led me to laying in a bed, recounting those very memories and creating my inner monologue to go along with it. So that blackout led us to this precise moment in time. Really, right this second. All I hope is that during those drunken, blank screens, no one gave me a phone. Because I'm a very emotional drunk. Also you know what they say, drunken words are sober thoughts.

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

**Don't give up. I still love you.**

You know how I said reality was finally better than my dreams. I was still trying to decide if that text was a dream. If those 23 letters combined to make those six words were a dream. That text. I received that text from Elena at 3:48 a.m. I knew I had kept my hope for some reason. I just didn't think I would see results this soon. I knew I didn't pull that trigger for a reason. Though most may argue that it's stupid to believe that text. I mean, it was most likely a drunken text, it was sent at close to four in the morning after all, but after all, they do say drunken words are sober thoughts. Or maybe I should say drunken texts are sober feelings.

* * *

**AN um yeah. This chapter. Is uhh. Yeah. But guess what! Only a week till my birthday. Which means a week till vampire diaries! And also I need seven more reviews till a hundred. SEVEN. That's all I need. Please guys? I love you all so much! Hopefully I'll see you again soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Notebook

**AN: I KNOW. This chapter is long over due, but I think I may have conquered my writers block, so enjoy this chapter that also happens to be about double the length I have been posting recently. Also thank you guys so much for 100 reviews! You guys are the best! **

* * *

Those words. The blinding white screen of my phone lit up my face. I ignored the dull stinging in the back of her eyes from staring at the screen. The little black words seemed to taunt me against the white. I was staring at my phone, looking at the text message I had sent. Sent to Damon. It had seven simple words. It wasn't even bothering me that I sent that message. I was just baffled at how true those words are. And who knew that a single text from a very memorable, albeit drunken, night would be the source of my epiphany. But it was. I realized how miserable I am. And I'm miserable, not from Damon cheating on me, but not having Damon at my side. Yes. It hurt to see him with that whore underneath him. It fucking killed. It was as if he had his hand in my chest, and was twisting and squeezing my heart. But it was slowly healing. I know Jenna, and Ric, and Jer, and Bon, and Care would never trust him. They would always be skeptical, but I love him. They owe me my own happiness. And my happiness was with him at my side. It was him holding me as I cried. My happiness is Damon.

* * *

It was the final day of our trip. We were packing up our over extravagant hotel room, getting ready to make it to the airport. We were going back to Mystical Falls. The source of all my dreams, and nightmares. I had shared my epiphany my Bonnie and Caroline. Surprisingly, they both took it really well. If you count screaming at me for an hour and a half as well. I explained it to them. I felt hope swelling inside of me. Now don't you go thinking that I'm going to get off the plane and jump into his arms. No, I like to believe I have at least some will power.

* * *

Landing. Landing. Landing. We are landing. In Richmond. We are an hour away from everything that scares the living shit out of me but also makes me smile so much my face cracks. It's raining outside. Not to bad, but not sprinkling. As the three of us exit the terminal we search for Jenna and Ric. Caroline is chatting animatedly with Klaus on the phone, and Bonnie is snap chatting Jeremy. I spot Jenna and take off running. She squeals and we all take turns hugging her and Ric. Ric heads to find our luggage as we go to the parking lot and pull up the car. Once we find it, we drive up and open the trunk so he can put our bags in.

When we finally pull out of the airport parking lot, it's pouring outside. Traffic is horrible. We creep along the roads at an eerily slow pace, occasionally speeding through a puddle. The watered down mud mixture sprays the windows and I watch as the droplets race down the window. Caroline and Bonnie have both drifted into a soundless sleep. My feet are propped up on the center counsel, and I am seated behind Ric. Once the traffic speeds up I drift off also. Before I know it we are at my house. Ric helps me with my bags, and I say goodbye to everyone, completely unaware how true that goodbye would be. I was not prepared for the next series of events.

I walked in to the empty house, immediately attacked by a very excited puppy. I sat down on the ground with Sammy and let him jump all over me. Assuming Jeremy was at Bonnie's I left my luggage at the door. I would get that later, I told myself. I looked to Sammy's food bowl, noticing it was empty, and headed to the kitchen. I opened to find that not only had Jeremy cleaned out my entire pantry, but Sam had no food either. I grabbed my car keys from the table and opened the garage. I settled into my seat, gripped the wheel and slowly pulled out of my driveway. It was raining even harder now, and I'll be the first to admit that it wasn't my smartest idea to go driving. Taking things a little slow I reached a crowded intersection. Each lane took turns, turning and splashing through the puddles. I was at the front of my lane. Turning right, to get to the target down the street. There was no one in the lane across from me though I could see faint headlights pulling forward, and the light faded to yellow then flashed to green. I pressed my foot to the gas pedal and turned the wheel, concentrated on my movements so I didn't hit a slippery patch and get out of control of the car. Though it wasn't my car that was out of control. Those faint headlights were barreling towards me at an incredible speed, swerving every now and then. My entire life was in slow motion. I saw the blinding flash of those head lights on the cheek. I turned my head and saw just how close the truck was. Yards, turned to feet. Feet turned to inches, and before a scream could fall from my lips the truck hit my door. The truck didn't stop. It plowed through me, and I was rolling. My head was hitting the steering wheel repeatedly, and my arm was crushed. I finally landed right side up. My breaths got harder and harder to bare. I could feel my heart slowing. And then it was gone. Everything was gone. I didn't feel pain, my head wasn't pounding, I was just suspended. Everything was black, but then I saw it. Me and Jeremy playing in the backyard when I was seven. The sprinkler chasing us and our mom and dad laughing as we fell into each other. The memory faded into another from my twelfth birthday. Caroline was next to me along with Tyler and Matt. Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting on the swings together. We all laughed as my dad pushed my head into my birthday cake. That memory faded into me and Eli sitting on the couch in horrific Christmas sweaters. Christmas faded to a picture of me and Jeremy holding each other. Crying into the other's shoulder. We were dressed in black, and sat at the bench by our parent's grave. Then I saw my mom and dad. They looked at me with horrified expressions. My mom was crying, as was my dad. She spoke in broken whispers. "Lena, baby. You gotta hold on. It's not your time yet. You have to hold on baby. Keep fighting it. Keep fighting. You are so strong. Fight it Lena. Open your eyes and fight it. You are not allowed to die yet. Do not go into the light. You have so much life to live. Just keep fighting." And that's the last thing I took my last labored breath and saw a soft yellow flash encased my body with warmth.

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

I woke up from my midday nap by the shrill ringing of my cellphone. To my surprise it was Caroline. My mind instantaneously went to Elena and I was praying nothing was wrong. I answered the phone only to hear Caroline in a mess of tears.

"You need to get to the hospital now. There was an acc…dent and she might not make It." then she hung up.

I jumped into action and grabbed my keys and left, wasting no time. The hospital wasn't that far from my house and that combined with my crazy driving got me there within minutes. I ran out of my car and burst into the ER. It was a madhouse. The EMT's were wheeling her on a stretcher running through the crowd. I followed them shouting her name. I could only see blood. So much blood. I heard shouts 'HER PULSE IS SLOWING'…'WE NEED A DEFIBRILLATOR STAT'. I was merely seven feet away from her lifeless body. I saw them put a heart monitor on her. I could see the low peaks of her heart beat. But they were getting slower and slower. I could only here the steady beep that signaled there was no long a heartbeat to measure. Tears poured from my eyes. I dropped to my knees and watch as a young female doctor took the metal pads of the defibrillator and rubbed them together, making an electrical charge. She shouted 'clear' and pressed them to Elena's dainty chest. Her body thrashed on the table but the monitor wasn't picking up a heartbeat still. The doctor repeated her actions yet this time, it worked. My head dropped in my hands and I just cried. I felt arms wrap around me and a hand on my back and saw Caroline and Klaus on either side of me. Caroline was in the same state I was in, and even Klaus had shed a few tears. She looked at me and told me exactly what I wanted to hear. "She was miserable. Not because of what you did, but because you weren't with her. So when she gets better you better put your fucking marine ingenuity and make her happy. I honestly think everyone can forgive you, for fucks sake I think Elena already has. But we just want her smiling, and laughing again. As much as I hate to admit it. You guys are meant to be.

* * *

I didn't see Elena after her accident. I couldn't look at her, knowing I just watched her die and come back to life. I also needed to let Caroline's words register in my head. It was all too much. Actually, I had been letting the previous events sink in for the last month. I had no clue why, but Caroline was on my team. She sent me hourly Elena updates. Elena got out of the hospital a few days ago with a fixed dislocated shoulder, some broken ribs, and a lot of bruising. She was up and moving and according to Caroline, sick and tired of everyone coddling her. I decided today was the day. I had already texted Caroline telling her I was going to talk to Elena. She told me the house would be empty, so it was the perfect time.

* * *

I walked up her driveway with no fears. 20 seconds of insane courage. That's all I need. It was another dull rainy day, showing that spring was coming. I put one foot in front of the other, driven off of the 20 seconds of insane courage. That was about the only thing keeping me from turning around, buying a beret, and booking it to France. I reached her door. The same dark mahogany as always. I knocked on the door and waited. After about seconds of waiting, I turned around. My 20 seconds of courage was long gone and all of my insecurities were flooding back in. I was almost to my car, when she opened the door. She was beautiful as always. Even in the yoga pants and a t-shirt that she was in right now.

"Damon?" she asked. The rain was coming down lightly, but still hard enough to notice. I pretended not to hear her. I could try again another day, I told myself. "Damon!" she shouted, her anger present in her voice. She moved to the edge of the porch now. "Goddammit! You don't get to walk away from me! You owe me this!"

"I know I owe you this, Elena! I owe you my entire life! I fucked up so much! Everyone acts like I don't punish myself for cheating on you! But I do. I give myself the worst punishment. I stay away from you. Do you know how many times I've sat on your porch ready to knock on the door? Ready to fucking try to talk to you? But I know that it wouldn't be fair to you. You deserve so much better than me. But I'm fucking selfish. I don't want you to be with anyone else." I shout.

"YOU DON'T GET TO FUCKING SAY THAT! I'm just as miserable. I try, Damon. I try so hard to convince myself I don't love you anymore. But I can't. Because I will always love you. You're a fucking scar on my heart. I beautiful and painful scar. Do you know how hard it is not talking to you? After we broke up I realized just how pathetic my life was before you. I have no reason to smile anymore. Life is so much harder without you." She was crying. At least she had some emotion.

"If life was easy it wouldn't be living at all. That's what my mom used to tell me." I said remembering all the tough times growing up. "God, I never noticed how true that was. Elena, you are truly my savoir. I wanted to kill myself. Just get it all over. I had no one left. No family, no friends, but the worst of all; no you. But then I would think of you. And I couldn't leave this world without saying goodbye to you. So I have no clue is this is my closure, or this is my goodbye. I won't kill myself but I can't stay here, in the damned town. Everywhere I look I remember you. And I can't stay chasing after you if we don't have any chance left…" she cut me off.

"I never said we didn't have a chance! Damon, that's your problem! You think you're not worthy of anything. You're a self-depreciating dick. You assume the worst. God, let me let you in on a secret. I THINK WE CAN MAKE IT. I THINK WE CAN GET THROUGH THIS! My family and friends might hate me for it. But I'd still have you." She moved down the steps into the rain, five feet in front of me. And as if the heavens opened up to us, it down poured. See, this is about as cliché as life gets. The former partners confessing they still love each other, all the while it's raining. But this is the best cliché ever.

"LENA. MY WORST NIGHTMARE CAME TRUE. I WAS THERE IN THE HOSPITAL. I WATCHED YOU DIE. And I realized that a piece of me died with you. I realized how much I really do love you. I love you, Elena. More than anything in this fucked up world. I just want you back. And I'll get you back. Because you know what I am? Selfish. I make bad choices that hurt you. I fuck up everything good for me, but I need you. And I will have you Elena. No matter how long it takes." She ran at me. Literally ran. It was like the fucking notebook. She jumped on me, and wrapped her legs around me. I caught her, and her lips were on mine. Her tears spilled on my cheeks and melted into our kiss. The kiss was all the love we had for each other. The rain hit our backs, never letting up. She broke away from me, resting her forehead on mine.

"I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question _everything. _You've been a terrible person. You've made terrible choices. and of all the choices I've made this may prove to e the worst one but I'm not sorry I'm in love with you. It was a curse meeting you, that night in my bar. But at the same time it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you. I love you. " She whispered to me, never breaking eye contact. My hand laced into her hair and brought her lips back to their rightful home, mine. I didn't miss the cheering and honking from the two cars across the street, and judging by Elena's smile she didn't either.

"Everyone was supposed to be coming over, and I guess they saw." She said with a sheepish smile.

"If they are cheering does that mean I'm forgiven" I asked with my own smile.

"I'm guessing yes, but you might owe Ric a few bottles of bourbon." She laughed.

"If I get to be with you? I'll buy him his own god damn truck full of the finest bourbon."

Then everyone climbed out of the car and encased us in a giant group hug. But I didn't miss Caroline's squeal of "you guys are so my otp." I also didn't miss little Mandy saying 'daddy, do I still have to pretend I don't like Uncle Damon cuz he hurt Laney?" That wasn't even the best part. The best part was Ric's reply "no sweetie, you can like Uncle Damon again." There just was one more thing I had to tell Elena when we were alone. I was going back to Afghanistan.

* * *

**AN: okay so the end is a little cliché… but what did you guys think? I really liked how elena and damon's speech from "the graduation." Tie into theyre speeches. I didn't even plan that, I actually added their speeches when I reread it. So I cannot believe this story is coming to an end. Theres only about 2-4 chapters left. Thank you guys for all of your support. I love you all and I'll see you soon. Also! As for my newest story "Downfall". Im starting to work on it more and more, and I will most ****likely start posting it within the next month or so. BTW: THE PREMIERE WAS PERFECT. ESPECIALLY THE DEREMY AND DELENA PARTS. DEAR LORD.**


End file.
